A Charming Life
by BFOREVERYOUNG
Summary: Liana Teller Morrow was raised to stand out, she was going against everything that was implied into her life.
1. Liana

Liana

Liana Teller Morrow will always be defined by who she was raised by. Even though Liana did her own things separated from Samcro there will always be there. She was raised and taught to be a certain way that many people would be against and not understand. Liana stood out not just because of what her last name represented but in every way possible. In society they saw her as biker trash, and in her family she was always trying to be something she wasn't. She was raised with rules and protocols, her life was supposed to be controlled. Liana Teller Morrow was born to be a pawn in whoever chose to claim her as his. Yeah there would be respect, and only if she would be lucky to find someone that would treat her the way she would need to be treated. In her mind women shouldn't be claimed nor treated like property. Liana wanted freedom to do her own choices.

When you saw Liana she didn't match the description the town painted on her. Her blue eyes were not representing a cold conniving person, they seemed to represent something pure probably the only pure thing to come out of Gemma Teller Morrow. Appearances can fool you, she did come from a family of criminal thugs. She was molded and represented the future and past of the poison in Charming.

Typical American girl, she wasn't and never acted like someone would expect with her upbringing. Just like her mother, her family was her strength. Her family was the one thing that would eventually bring her down. That was all her family was good for, everyone was a target. She was as mysterious as a new person in Charming. Usually from where she came from everyone seemed to know everything. Secrets and lies were what seemed to keep them whole, it seemed to make them what they were.

Liana was not a damsel in distress she was strong but that did not mean she was unbreakable or untouchable as her mother thought. She knew her place and never crossed it, she was taught to show respect to every patch member. She always seemed to be protected by the Sons, if you messed with her you were much safer dead. She seemed controlled of her life. Then again life had other plans.

~A~

At twenty five I had figured well more like tried to convince myself that I was living life the way I wanted it to be. I was in a great relationship and had a successful business, even things with my family were going good. Everything seemed to be going good which only meant one thing in this life it was the calm before the storm.

My relationship with David was going at a good pace. We had made it thru eleven years even though our family on both side didn't want us together. At first my family saw it as an advantage to use David's career choice after Unser retired. When David didn't get on their plan or pocket, they were all up on arms that we were not supposed to be together and that I should choose a side. David's family from the get go was against it, like if at sixteen you knew that the person you were with was the one. We had chosen to ignore whatever they said, this was for us not for everyone else.

We had known each other since we were young, there was just a line that was formed by our parents. It was mostly done by how both our families stood with society. David came with a family of wealth, I came from people that were judged without people knowing the truth. I wont say that we were sure this was going to work but we went against everything we were taught. When you choose the person that is for you nothing should matter, not every one has to approve. I guess everyone thought that after high school our whatever we had as my mother would call it was going to be over. I think that is when our relationship got stronger as we finished high school. My mother tried everything to get me involved with a son but I can say my choice was made and I wasn't going to change it.

When you have someones back in everything they choose to do it is only fair they have yours too. Accepting someone that was your uncle as your father was not hard for me since I knew it was what my mother wanted. I even accepted taking his last name out of respect to Clay for adopting me, calling him dad took time but I chose to call him that it wasn't forced it in many ways he earned it. I would of expected to have Jax on my side since I was there for him with Tara and now his crank whore ex wife, and soon to be mother of my nephew Abel. Jax was the one that took it the hardest even ended up challenging David while we were still in school or every time he saw him. He even tried to forbid me from seeing him that didn't work that well. Now our relationship is a lot better as we aged, even though he still hates David but I cant blame him it's personal and has nothing to do with me this time. Dad only has a problem with David's vendetta against the club. The guys of the club just love talking shit about him in front of me, I just let them talk.

I wanted something that I could look forward to every day or actually have something to do rather than spend my time at the club. So when I went to my mother five years ago with the idea that I wanted to open a bakery she at first thought I was crazy since I did not know anything about baking. Then out of nowhere my mother thought it was a good idea for the club to be involved to have another legitimate business. I had to back her down and told her that I wanted to do this alone and that it would belong to me without the help of Samcro hopefully.

Well first I needed to know if Sel my best friend since elementary was still interested in baking. I knew she had talent and she was wasting it at the supermarket as a cashier. Once I got the I have your back in this from Sel I needed a loan. Well getting a loan did not go as plan, being said no by people that looked down on me made me try my hardest to succeed. Even though I didn't want Samcro involved in my business it looked like that was the only way to go. I needed their help and it was time to try and get an agreement with my father. I went straight to the club after being said no like for the sixth time and I had to contain myself and my Teller temper as I walked out of the office of those assholes.

"Mom where's dad?" I asked standing by the door of the office not even going in.

"Well hello to you too, he is at the clubhouse." said mom putting down the paperwork probably wondering what I was up to, but right now I was not going to get sidetracked.

"Alright thanks" I said already heading to the club house as fast as my feet could carry me without running. As I entered the clubhouse I noticed only Hap and a few Nomads were there dad was no where in sight. Only really trusting Hap I decided to ask him if he had an idea where my father was.

"Hap" I called out as he was standing at the bar.

"Yeah" said Hap not even looking at me as he was writing something.

"Do you know where my dad is." I asked hoping he knew before I lost my confidence to try and manage a compromise with the club.

Hap looked toward my direction as he pointed toward the chapel "He's with Tig, he will be out in a bit" and then went back to what seemed like a map.

"Alright thanks Hap" I said as I began to tap my fingers on the bar. I was probably frustrating Hap since he put his hand on top of mine to stop me.

"Sorry" I said as I moved my hand away from his as the Chapels doors open.

"Liana" said dad as he stepped out and saw me.

"Dad we need to talk" I said as I began to walk to the kitchen. Since I was young when I needed to talk in private with him it was the kitchen where we would go. I still remember when I got in trouble with Jax he talked to him in the chapel and then he talked to me in the kitchen. That really did show me the different treatment of this club.

"Wait do I have to kill him, because Hap is here and ready" said Dad referring to David.

"Yes I am" said Hap getting up and turning to face us.

"No" I said quickly before Hap announced how it was going to be perfect.

"Alright just making sure" said Dad raising his hands as he smiled at me.

"Can we talk please"

"Alright" said dad as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Well asking for a loan anywhere with my name has been a bust" I said as I tried to control my nerves and really hoped it went my way.

"You want Samcro as your partner now." That is what the club offered they would front the money if they became my business partner. When I said no well that didn't go well with everyone.

"Um I need you to do something for me dad" I said hoping he would at least give me a chance. I knew the club was not hurting for money at this time.

"There is only one way we front that money and you ain't agreeing to anything."

"You know I thought maybe like if you have a chance you know to bring it to the table of me getting a loan without being partners you know since I am your favorite and only daughter." I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Alright I will bring it to the table but I don't know if it's going to pass."

"Oh thank you dad" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Calm down it's not a for sure thing." he said as I let him go and nodded.

"Okay" I answered as I grabbed my things and headed out of the kitchen.

"I'll send someone to let you know" he said as I walked out.

~A~

I decided to go straight to the apartment as I had just moved in and David had just brought his stuff as we had decided to move in together after I finally left the nest at twenty while David had his own apartment. Even though mom was against me moving out I let her choose the place so that calmed her a bit. I changed into shorts and a house shirt to start unpacking boxes before mom came and controlled how it should look like. I heard a knock I almost killed myself as I ran to the door hoping I would get the answer I was hoping for. I didn't even check just opened the door to find Hap on the other side.

"Don't be opening the door like that" said Hap as he walked in.

"Sorry" I closed the door as Hap entered and looked around.

"They voted no, only way is if you become partners." as he said that I tried to hold my tears back. I guess they had their reasons but I was going to stand my ground. Tears were threatening to fall now but I wasn't going to turn into a crying baby especially in front of Hap.  
>"I guess I have to find another way. You want something to drink." I said as I went to the kitchen as Hap followed me.<p>

"I thought Pussy boy had cash" said Hap referring to David with a name he had given him as he looked around the apartment.

"I wanted the business to be mine not me and David's" I said as I passed him a beer. Hap then takes out an envelope from his cut and put it on the table.

"Hap I'm not becoming partners with the club" I said as I looked at the envelope and back at him.

"It ain't the club, pay me back when you have it" said Hap. I just went at him as I hugged him I was way too happy to care about protocol. What surprised me was that he didn't push me back but he accepted the hug and hugged me back not as hard as I was probably hugging him.

"Thanks Hap really like thanks" I said as I let go really fighting the urge to hug him again.

"I'll see you around" he said as he kissed the side of my head and walked out. I had a chance to have something that was all mine.

Well Five years later Liana's was was a success all thanks to Happy. Now being the only bakery in Charming thanks to Samcro's protection that I have to pay for every month. Dad actually came in with Jax and they literally said you pay or you go away. How much professional can they get if they tried not to laugh thru the whole threat. It really does helped the business, but it also causes chaos.

I can finally say that everything was going great for now, but like always nothing stays that way and that is life.

(So what do you think should I continue. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.)


	2. I live and love with you

I live and love with you

**2008**

**Every morning when I open my eyes your the first thing that I see.**

This quiet mornings were what I looked forward to in these kind of days where I felt that something was going to change and the only thing that made me feel safe and secure that everything was alright was waking up next to David. The safe and secure was not because I had a man, but that I had a future to look forward too. Maybe a meaning that I was doing something right when it did not feel like it.

"Morning" I said as I woke up and noticed David was looking at me.

"Morning" said David as he leaned over to me and gave me a kiss.

"You going to the shop today" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"No" I said as it was rarely when we could have a day to ourselves.

"That's good for what I have planned" he said as he placed kisses on my neck.

"You sure Charming can survive without you for a day?" I asked as I really hoped they wouldn't call him in.

"Unser can manage" he said getting up and pulling me up with him. Right like if that man even did his job, he was probably too busy worrying about the club's problems rather than Charming.

"So what do we have planned today?" I asked as I watched him get dressed. I was happy with him and I can admit that I fell in love with him too quickly but I can still say today I still loved him after eleven years together.

"Get ready I'm going to go pick up some breakfast" he said as he grabbed my car keys and left. I looked for my phone to make sure the shop got the memo of do not disturb my day. Sel sent a text back that Jake had it covered and that she wanted a raise like always. I put the phone down and headed to the shower I didn't know what David had planned but I was going to enjoy it. As I got under the water it felt so relaxing that I wanted to stay here and get lost, shit I wanted to spend my whole day in the shower if that was ever possible. I rinsed off and turned off the water as I stepped out as I heard my phone ringing. I noticed it was mom and the last thing I needed was for her to tell me I had to go to her dinner.

"Hey" I said trying to get dressed and talk on the phone. She probably needed me to handle some things for her like always. For whatever reason mom had always thought that my life revolved around her and the club. She still hadn't got it that I never put the her needs nor the club first.

"I need you to come by" She never seemed to ask only demand.

"Mom I have plans I can stop by tomorrow."

"Why can't you stop by today, I can go by the shop" she said did I really have to explain everything.

"I'm spending the day with David mom bye" I said and hanged up. I would go tomorrow and be her little helper like always but right now I need sometime for myself. I finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen to put some coffee while I waited for David when I heard knocking. I checked to see who it was and it was Jacob. I opened the door hoping David would get here soon, or he would just leave now.

"David's not home" I said as I blocked the way into the apartment.

"I can wait" he said as he stepped forward. All I really wanted to do was slam the door in his face but I just stepped back and let him in. I decided to text David to hurry up before I killed his brother, minutes later David rushed in I guess he does think that I am capable of murder.

"What do you need Jacob" asked David as he handed the breakfast over to me as I made my way over to the kitchen. David and Jacob never really had a good relationship they both wanted different things for Charming and were always bumping heads over it. I at least knew that David wanted something good for Charming, not like Jacob who just wanted to do something for his advantage.

"We need to talk Davy" said Jacob as I overheard from the kitchen. I had no idea what they had to talk about, but for Jacob to come it had to be important. To be honest I was not really interested. Minutes later I heard the door slam at least this time they didn't start fighting like always.

"Everything alright?" I asked as David walked into the kitchen.

"Same bullshit" he said. Ever since David was up for Chief, Jacob seemed to find a way to bring things up to David that they could work on together.

"Do you have something to do?" I asked since he seemed tense like if he was hiding something.

"Nope just spend the day with you." he answered as he got a cup of coffee. Something was up but I had no idea how to figure it out. Maybe I should of heard the conversation.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked before my curiosity got the best of me.  
>"Let's get out of charming for the day." David said as he hugged me from behind. Even though I loved Charming there was not many things you could without people in your business and I loved every chance to escape for a while.<p>

"Alright" I answered as I began to clean after we finished breakfast. I hated that sometimes I just couldn't let things be but like always I had to make sure everything was in order before I could step foot outside. As I finished cleaning David was outside putting something in the car as I got my things and headed outside. The weather was great to spend a day outside, hopefully it stayed like that.

"Are we going that far?" I asked David as he seemed to be checking under the hood.

"No just making sure"

"I had Dog look at it at the garage the other day" I said to David as he closed the hood. He just nodded as I got in the car.

"I bumped into Donna at the Diner." said David as he got in the car.

"Yeah she went to the shop with Ellie and Kenny."

"So I heard Opie is already getting out already." said David as we passed the Charming sign.

"Yeah it's a good thing for Donna and the kids" We talked few days back when she let me know that Opie was going to be out of the club for good. I just told her it was a good thing but I knew the club would always find a way to drag him back in.

"He missed a lot, his kids are now older." he said as I agreed with what he was saying. Five years seemed way too much especially with kids. I don't know how Donna did it raising two kids on her own. I never want to be in Donna's position, I have it good that David will never put me in that position.

"Yeah but the good thing is that he is out." I said I hoped Opie was careful and not end up back in prison for Donna's sake. Kenny and Ellie were still young but I knew first hand that you did understand what was going on and knew that something was not right.

I noticed we had arrived at the beach, I loved going to the beach it reminded me of when I was still young and mom would bring us before Tommy got sick and everything seemed to go down from there. Since then on mom seemed to become this whole different person while dad lost himself.

"It's been a long time since we came to the beach" I said as I noticed the sign. I think the last time we came was on one of David's birthday and everything had gone wrong.

"Yeah I know I think it was time" said David as he parked. The weather was good for a day at the beach but I would of appreciated if he would of let me know to come prepared.

"This remind me of when I was a kid" I said getting out of the car and walked to find somewhere to sit since he brought a cover.

"So you think we are ready for kids?" asked David as we sat down near the water. I knew he was ready to have kids, and every time I would see someone with a baby I would think I was ready but something always happened and I put my ideas to the back of my mind.

"Yeah, well it will be something new and very permanent" My business was going good and gave me a lot of free time, but David's schedule at work had become hectic since he was already going to take over Unser in a couple of weeks.

"I think we can handle it." he said as I began to take off my shoes I wanted to feel the water I knew it was going to be freezing but I loved the feel of it.

"You think we will be good parents." I asked already worrying about our future children we didn't even have. Paranoid much. I decided to get up and began to walk over to the water.

"I think we will be better than ours." Hopefully he was right, but look at us we came from them and we seemed to be okay or somewhat normal.

"Seems they did a good job" I said we were not that bad. Even though Jax claims we had a fucked up childhood.

"I guess we can give them that." said David as I walked back to where he was sitting.

"My mom is over controlling like hers." I said hoping that was not my fate, even though I loved my mother her ways drove me crazy.

"Which mother isn't." he said. David's mom seemed okay not really understanding, but she didn't make everything such a big deal like mine.

"So your saying I'm going to be one" I said as I sat back down. My grandmother was a control freak as mom called her, and well mom was not that far behind.

"So if we ever have kids they going to wear the badge." said David. Mom would love that a family of cops.

"They can be like my family too." I said waiting for his response trying to get a kick out of him

"You got to be kidding me"

"Hey we are good mechanics" I said as I began to laugh.

"Oh and motorcycle enthusiasts."

"Oh hell no, they will never get on a motorcycle." I said. Not just to my future children riding motorcycles but wearing a cut. I loved and respected the men in my family but also knew what the life had in store for anyone in it.

"That sounds good." agreed David probably knowing what I meant.

"Yeah" I said that I really hoped if we did have kids they wouldn't want to be apart of that life.

"They could be good business owners" said David as he put his arms around me.

"Sometimes I wish I had more to offer." I said as I leaned back into him. Yeah I had a shop but that was bought with money not made out of skills that I had.

"Liana you are perfect.."

"Have I ever told how much I love you" I said turning around to kiss him. He was always there to let me know that I was better than what people thought of me.

"Yeah and I love you as much as you do" he said

"Let's go I have something to show you" said David as he got up and handed me my shoes. What else did he have in store? I was planning on staying at the beach all day. We got back in the car and drove back to Charming. What did he have to show me that was in Charming?

~A~

"Alright close your eyes." announced David.

"What why?" I asked as I looked over at him as he knew I hated surprises.

"Liana just close your eyes." he said covering them with his hand. I closed my eyes as he removed his hand fighting the urge to open them.

"Where are we going?" I asked even though I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

"Just keep them closed you'll find out soon." he said as he stopped the car and got out. David then opened my door as he grabbed my hand and helped me out.

"Alright opened them" he said as he wrapped his arms around me as I opened my eyes and saw that we were standing in front of a house. Hopefully this Is not going to be our house I was not ready to move or want to move.

"Why are we here" I asked as I had already figured out what he was planning on doing.

"I bought us a house." he said as he hugged me tighter. Um okay don't people decide this together. It was a great house but I would have wanted to be apart of this decision.

"I love it" I said even though I was not sure if I wanted a house, I was fine with my apartment.

"You want to see the inside" he asked as he took out the keys.

"Yeah" I said as I followed him inside. The house looked good but I still did not know why he thought we needed a three bedroom house. As I was looking at the rooms I felt David following me as I went back to the living room.

"Liana" David said behind me when I turned I saw him on one knee. Oh shit really first the kids talk, then buy a house and now this.

"Liana will you marry me?" David asked as I looked at him.

"Yes" I said as David got up and kissed me as he put the ring on.

**I wanna be with you**

**All the time **

**Everyday, every night**

**I live and love with you**

**This Charming life**

**(Thank you for reading)**


	3. The view of others

The view of others

As I tired to go back to sleep after David got called in while we were at the house, couldn't Charming handle things on their own. I guess too many things are going thru my mind as I already spent more than an hour staring at the ceiling.

Yesterday seemed to be setting the path of where are relationship was heading. For the first time we talked about kids, probably because we at the start of our relationship we were to busy finding out who we were. That was something I would have to get used too a kid, Jax was having one and he himself stated he never wanted one. I on the other hand wanted to step into the role of being a mother the only thing stopping me was my family curse.

The other thing that seemed to bother me was that David had decided it was time to get a house without including me in his decision. What surprised me was the part that I said yes so easily without a second thought to his proposal. It probably was that I have began to convince myself that David was the same guy I have fallen in love with.

No one in my family likes him and now I was planning on letting them know that I was getting married. Weather they accepted it or not it didn't matter, since I stopped living for acceptance a long time.

I decided to give up on going back to sleep and just get up and go check up on the shop. Owning a shop does take up much of my time, but probably without it I would just stay in bed and end up hiding from mom.

As I turned on the water in the shower I heard my phone ringing it was either mom or David and right now they can both wait. I tune out the phone as I get in the shower, allowing the water to relax me and wash my worries away. After I finished showering I heard that my phone seemed to be still ringing.

"Hey babe" I answered as I noticed it was David. I began to dress with one hand as I held the phone, multitasking is not one thing that I ever got good at.

"Hey you going to the shop?" I heard him ask before the phone fell.

"Yeah, I also have to go to the clubhouse." I answered as I picked it up and I began looking for my purse. Debating whether I wanted to go to the shop or the club first.

"So are you going to let them know?" he asked. What did he think that I was going to hide it from them?

"Yeah" I said as I began looking for my keys to head out before I got sidetracked, or decide to hide from my family.

"Call if you need back up" he said as he began to laugh.

"Ha really funny." I said as I locked the door and walked to my car.

"Alright hey call me later or go to the station to meet up for lunch" he said as I headed to the shop.

"Okay I love you"

"Love you" he said and hanged up.

As I arrived at the shop I noticed the new girl I hired was already there waiting with Sel probably annoying the fuck out of her.

"Where's your key Sel?" I asked as I opened up the shop and greeting Floyd as we went inside.

"I'm going to glue the next key you give me" she says as she walks to the back. I have probably given her like a dozen keys so that she could open and and get started early, but I have more chances in Floyd having a key to the shop than Sel.

"Alright it's a good morning and I'm ready to learn" says Nicole as I open my office. Mom is going to love this one. Where is Jake when you need him?

"Morning" says Jake as he walks in looking like he had a better night than all of us. Jake like me doesn't know anything about baking but he has a family to support so I gave him the job.

"Morning your job is to train her" I said pointing at Nicole.

"I love challenges" said Jake leading Nicole to the front.

"Where the hell is Bell?" Sel yells from the back as I was still in my office. Bell is my other baker hired by Sel.

"Shouldn't you know?" yells Jake back at Sel. I found out that Sel and Bell were in a relationship from Jake who seems to know everything that is happening in Charming in a matter of minutes. There was nothing that got passed by him.

"You know what Jake kiss my..."  
>"Enough" I yell out. They seemed to act like little children once in a while.<p>

"Hey you alright" asked Sel as she stood by the door looking over at me. I wanted to tell mom first because if Jake finds out and even though he tries to keep things quiet but it always ends up getting out.

"Get in here and close the door" I said to Sel as she did as I said as quickly as she could.

"What's going on?"

"I'm engaged" I said using Sel to practice on how I was going to let my family know. She stayed quiet and now that I think of it she was maybe not the right person to practice on.

"Is there a need for you guys to get married." I felt that way even if I tried to put it behind me. I knew I loved him and he loved me back so why the need to get married.

"No, but what was I suppose to say to him." I said as she got up to look at the ring. Now that I think of it this is what I expected from her she didn't really believe in marriage but she thinks that me and David are going to last.

"Well congrats" said Sel as she gave me a hug and went back to her station. I decided to do the inventory. I walk back to the front to find Jake and Nicole dealing with the usual.

As I make my way over to the supply closet to see what we are going to need I heard a a bike pull up, probably one of my sugar junkies taking advantage like always. I keep at the inventory since usually Jake takes care of the guys.

"Hey" calls out Hap as I felt him standing behind me. Hap is the only one that comes to me when he comes to the shop, if I am not here he doesn't even bother coming in.

"Hey Hap" I said putting the paperwork down and closing the supply closet.

"Coffee" says Hap and walked to his usual table ignoring all the looks, you would think they would already get used to seeing a Son. I grab a cup and fill it with coffee as I watch Nicole handling the front by herself.

"Anything else." I asked as I put the coffee on the table.

"Sit" he said as I was about to walk away. Hap always seems to know when something is up.

"How have you been?" I asked looking outside as I sat down at the table.

"Good" he responds short and to the point like always.

"How's your mom?" I asked as I began taping my fingers on the table.

"She's doing alright, something you have to say." he says eying the new ring on my finger. I know I could tell Hap without everyone knowing.

"I'm engaged" I said as I hear bikes pulling up to the shop. I noticed it was Jax and Bobby followed by Tig.

"How did they take it?" asked Hap. I just let out a breath that I was holding for no apparent reason as Hap began to chuckle.

"Not funny"

"Pussy boy got balls" said Hap as I heard Tig yell Jake to get him coffee. Tig and Jax came and sat down while Bobby went to the back to bother Sel with some ideas.

"Where's my other sugar junkies" I asked as I noticed Chibs and Juice were missing. Chibs just comes every other morning since he claims I am to blame for his weight gain. Juice just stops by to give the guys company mostly Chibs.

"Club shit" said Jax giving me a kiss as he attacks a muffin not even chewing it.

"Liana she ain't listing to me if you go organic this shit will taste better" said Bobby as he came and sat down.

"Not going to happen" I said as I went to get the protection money for Samcro.

"So who's the newbie" said Tig staring at Nicole. Lately I had lost all my girls to Tig, and it wasn't going to happen this time around.

"Off limits" I said as I handed the envelope to Bobby.

"These assholes charging you for protection?" asked Hap.

"Hey it's her decision, saying that these was her shop and nothing to do with Samcro. Hey so why is she off limits?" asked Tig still looking at Nicole like if she was a piece of meat, and something new to play with.

"She's new in Charming Tig, I don't need her to be a crow eater she needs the job."

"Common I'll show her around, get her used to Charming" said Tig ignoring me like always.

"Bobby" I said knowing he would cut Tig's plan short.

"I got it baby, hey your dad wants you to stop by the club later" he said as they all got up and left.

"Good luck telling them" said Hap as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I noticed he was the only one that paid never listening to me that it was on the house.

"Jake I'll be back later" I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out. I got in my car and just sat there staring at the steering wheel not knowing how to tell my mother.

I got startled as I heard someone knocking on the window which broke me away from my thoughts.

"Hey Chief" I said as I lowered my window.

"Everything alright sweetheart"

"Yeah, heading to the club."

"Alright just making sure." he said as he went on his way.

~A~

I headed to the clubhouse hoping mom was in the office. As I parked in front of the office I notice none of the Sons were working at the shop.

"Hey Dog. Where's mom" I asked as I noticed he was going some paper work.

"Hey Liana, shes at the clubhouse." answered Dog. I walked out bumping into Half sack Chib's prospect who just walked with me inside the clubhouse where mom was with Luann.

"Thanks for calling" said mom as she saw me walk in. I hugged Luann before I hugged mom.

"I had told you that I was coming by today" i said putting my purse behind the bar preparing myself to let her know.

"Yeah I know but a call would have been nice." said mom. I'm still surprised she let me move out of the house.

"Hey we need to talk" I said heading to the kitchen, mom got the point and walked with me.

"This doesn't sound good" said Luann following us.

"What's going on." asked mom as we were all standing in the kitchen as the guys were looking our way.

"I'm engaged" I said showing my hand to mom just in case she need visual presentation. Luann's mouth fell open in shock and mom just closed her eyes as she held my hand.

"Hey what's going on in there" called out dad looking over his shoulder.

"Your dad's calling you." said mom releasing my hand and walking out of the kitchen. I expected her to over react yell how it was wrong but not stay quiet which seemed to make me more nervous to tell dad.

"Congrats" said Luanne pulling me into a hug. The first genuine congrats and of course it came from Luann.

"Thanks" I said as we walked to where the guys were mom was now standing next to where Clay was sitting. All of Samcro was there Hap included.

"So Liana lets hear it" said mom.

"What you have to say?" asked Clay looking over to mom then to me. He so wasn't going to like it.

"I'm engaged" I said as the whole clubhouse went silent. I felt the tension in the room as the silence was still there.

"To David?" asked Juice who else would I be engaged to.

"You said yes?" asked Half sack. Really where did they get these guys. I just saw dad get up and walk out of the clubhouse not saying a word but as he slammed the door you could tell he was not happy.

"Really guys nothing, shit you all said more when Jax decided to marry Wendy" I said as they were all staring at each other.

"We don't approve" said Piney out of nowhere.

"Piney I'm not asking for approval, I'm already engaged"

"We think that is a not a good choice" added Bobby.

"This is not a club vote" The decision had already been made and they were not going to be allowed to change it even if I was against the whole idea.

"You're not getting married" said Jax.

"You know what I;m not even going to do this right now." I grabbed my things and walked out of the clubhouse towards my car. I have lived with David for five years now, wouldn't they just accept it. Is that really hard for them.

I headed over to the station to go see David for lunch. When I got to the station I noticed his jeep wasn't there so I decided to wait in his office. I sat down and close my eyes as I heard the door opening.

"That bad" asked David as he came and sat on the desk in front of me.

"Well they haven't made a bid deal about it" I said. I thought dad was going to say something not walked out.

"Yet" said David.

"Yeah yet. So when are you moving to your new office?"

"In a couple of days, Unser is ready to step down." he said. I knew this wasn't going to stand well with the club since David had rejected in working with them.

"You ready?" I asked knowing the answer, even though I knew it wasn't going to happen dad would find a way to stop it from it happen.

"I was born ready" said David as I began to laughed.

"Your engaged?" asked Unser as barged in.

"Yeah since yesterday" I answered.

"Congratulations" said Unser who still wasn't so fond of us being together. He still thinks I am here to turn David to Samcro.

"Thanks" said David accepting his handshake.

"I'll see you at the apartment" David kissed me as I got the point and left. So I guess lunch was out of the question.

~A~

I decided to go back to the apartment and rest for awhile. As I arrive I notice dad was waiting for me by his bike. I parked next to him as he didn't even look my way.

"You want to come inside" I asked as I locked my car waiting for him to answer. He just nodded as he walked in front of me.

I opened the door as dad had only been here once when the guys had been fixing it up, and when David moved in only mom and Hap were the only ones that would come. .

"Since when have you been engaged" asked dad as he sat at the table as I got him a beer.

"He asked me yesterday." I said taking a seat across him.

"Why now?"

"I don't know" I said not really knowing what to say.

"He doesn't support Samcro, but he wants to marry you." he said. David has always told me that he doesn't see me as part of Samcro.

"Samcro and me are different things dad." I said. I meant nothing to the club as I was not a member or an Old lady.

"That's where your wrong." said dad

"Dad please just nothing is going to change"

"He is an uptight piece of shit that wants to have everything perfect and is using you. I just hope you realize that before it's to late" he said as he got up and walked out of the apartment as I just stared at the door..

I got up to throw away his beer, as I sit back down and burst into tears. I should have been used to this, what did I expect a congratulations. I regained my composure and threw the bottle away and headed to the restroom to clean up any evidence that I had cried.

I heard someone at the door knocking I still looked like if I had been crying. I put my hair down and did the best I could but my eyes were still puffy and my nose was red. As I walked to the door I heard it was mom I really did not want her to yell at me at this time couldn't she wait for another day.

Opening the door mom noticed I was crying since her face changed and I started crying again."It's alright baby come on" said mom as she closed the door and pulled me into a hug as I cried. She walked me to the couch as we sat down she still held me in her arms as she rubbed my back.

"No..its not alright it..never is" I said still crying.

"Well then I'll yell at you another day baby." said mom I guess she was trying to make me feel better.

"Mom you're not helping, David is a great guy can it for once can the club step aside." I said knowing it wasn't possible.

"I know, you know what? I'm happy for the both of you."

"Your lying and I am being pathetic." I said wiping away my tears and getting up. I guess it didn't change things whatever they thought.

"Alright baby take a bath and you will feel better." she said. That did sound like a good idea but I was going to start dinner and get over whatever I was going thru.

"No mom I'm fine" I said as she got up.

"Call me tomorrow so we could have a day to ourselves." suggested mom as she walked to the door, I was not really in the mood for her to begin screaming at me over this so I just agreed to it.

When mom left I decided to take a quick shower before starting dinner. I did some work around the apartment, I was about to start packing one of the rooms when I heard someone knocking. I checked who it was before opening the door.

"Hey" I said to Hap as he walked in.

"I have some papers I need you to sign." said Hap as I closed the door. Since Hap helped me with the shop when he needed help with his mother I offered to help. Hap used one of my bank accounts to pay for his mother's expenses.

"So they are going to charge you more now" I asked as I saw they raised the fees for his mothers home care.

"Yeah it's getting tough" he said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down.

"Well when we went to check it out they did offer the best help" I said remembering when I meet Hap's mom was when she decided to go into a hospice. If they couldn't reach Hap I was next on the list.

"Yeah she still likes it there." he said as I signed the papers.

"That's good I see she got a new doctor." I said as I signed the last paper.

"Yeah she got really bad so he is more experienced"

"He better be good for what he is charging" I said handing him the papers. He got up as I checked on dinner.

"So what your going to be a Hale now?" Hap asked as he walked to the door.

"No I don't like the sound of it. Liana Hale." I said I was planning on keeping my name, I loved David but Hale wasn't for me.

"It doesn't suit you. See you later Liana" Hap said as he left. I went back to the kitchen and finished dinner. I was about done when David walked in.

"Hey sorry about lunch" said David as he gave me a kiss and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"It's alright I began packing one of the rooms" I said. I just made some of the boxes but did not begin packing.

"That's good the sooner the better we can get out of here." he said. I was actually planning on packing slowly since I didn't want to move out yet.

I got the plates so that we could eat. "Were you drinking already?" asked David as he eyed the beer on the counter.

"No Hap was here he needed me to sign some papers." I said grabbing it and throwing it away.

"How did it go with everyone." he asked. He probably hadn't told his family since he still seems to want to get married.

"What do you think?" I said smiling at him as he was looking at me.

"It's alright hey this is for us not for anyone baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah all that matters is that we have each other."

**Well do it all **

**Everything **

**On our own**


	4. It seems you can't have everything

**It seems you can't have it all**

**2 Weeks Later**

Waking up alone once again means that something is going on in Charming. Thankfully this time I did get a full night sleep, I was getting used to sleeping while David got ready. I had to begin packing, well first I had to let the landlord know that I was planning on moving then let my mother know I had a house.

David had been busy that so he didn't even notice that I still had the boxes in the same room. Everything went back to normal with the guys, the only one to bring it up was mom and always away from dad and the guys.

Things with dad was going good, mom said that it will all come back when I got married. I was going to help out mom later with the dinner she had planned so I was going to go to the shop and get some things done before she took me away to be her maid.

~A~

I arrived at the shop to find Hap waiting by his bike outside while Nicole was by the door and by the looks of it freaking out. Ever since I told her to keep her distance from Tig she thinks she has to worry about all the guys.

"Nicole open the shop please." I said handing her the keys when I noticed Hap stayed by his bike.

"Hey" I said as I reached him.

"Liana did you hear about the bluebird warehouse" asked Jake as he stopped before going in.

"Nicole is inside" I said to Jake for him to get the clue.

"Alright" he answered and went inside.

"You knew about that?" asked Hap.

"No I guess that's why David wasn't home this morning."

"That shit ain't in Charming" said Hap. I just shrug my shoulders.

"You leaving?"

"Nah be back later, you going to be at the club house later?" he asked as he started his bike.

"Yeah" I said as he just nodded his head and pulled out.

I walked in ignoring the looks, I guess it really doesn't look good when you are engaged and having a private conversation with someone out in public that is not your future husband in this town.

"You and him have something going on?" asked Jake as I put some new things I bought for the shop in the supply closet.

"Go back to work Jake." I said ignoring his question. I heard my phone ring as I finished putting everything away.

"Hey mom" I said as I picked up. It was not unusual for her to call me when we had planned to see each other later.

"Liana come to the hospital" I thought my heart was going to stop. It was never a good thing to get this kind of call you never know what is going on till you get there.

"Mom what happened?" I asked hoping everyone was okay.

"It's Wendy found her collapsed on the floor with the usual." I said. I was relieved it wasn't one of the guys but know that I think of it the baby.

"I'm on my way" I said as I grabbed my things making sure I had my keys and walked out. I didn't let anyone know, they knew by now if I just left it was because it had to do with something with the club.

As I walked out of the shop in a hurry I accidentally bumped into someone I was about to say sorry and walk around them when I noticed it was David who now had his arms around me.

"Where were you going so fast?" he asked as I took off my sunglasses.

"I have to go to the hospital" I said as I looked for my phone that was ringing.

"Everything alright" he asked as I noticed mom was calling I put it on silent so that I could have time to have a conversation with David.

"No well I don't know exactly something about Wendy." I said. Why did this have to happen right now maybe we could have been able to have lunch. It felt like he had his things and I had mine. Damn fucking wedding engagement since he put in on my finger I felt like it was tearing us apart.

"Alright be careful see you at the apartment." he said as he gave me a kiss. I really wanted to stay with him for a while but I really needed to get to the hospital.

"I'll call you later." I said walking over to my car.

"Hey Liana no speeding" he called out as I opened the car door. What was so fun about being with a cop if you couldn't speed once in a while?

"Don't worry deputy chief your Charming pedestrians will be safe." I said as I put on my sunglasses and got in my car. I would have to speed to get to the hospital before mom would start bitching to see what took me so long.

When I got to the hospital I noticed mom's car but there were no bikes so hopefully it wasn't something worth driving myself crazy over. I called mom to see where she was and all she said was that Abel was in the Nicu and just ask to go see him, mom had to go do something for Jax.

Abel was already born and he was ten weeks premature all thanks to that junkie bitch.

"Oh my god" was all I said when I saw Abel in the incubator. I had to sit down to process what I was seeing, how could someone hurt a small innocent child. I found out that they had Wendy going thru detox, I hated her from the begging but now I wanted her dead for what she did to my family.

"He has to go thru some surgeries" said the nurse or doctor that walked in as I just kept my eyes on Abel.

"Heart condition?" I asked. Hoping she would say no me and Jax had the same defect like Tommy but ours was not as bad as him.

"Yes, but the early birth and the tear in his belly are from Wendy's drug use."

"Makes me rethink of having children" I said more to myself than the nurse. It really got me thinking this was a huge sign of go back to birth control.

"Liana sometimes its okay to take the risk." she said. I looked up not remembering of telling her my name, I noticed all along it was Tara Knowles I was talking to.

"Tara what the hell are you doing in Charming?" I asked she had claimed that she would never come back to Charming since she didn't find herself here.

"I transferred from Chicago." she said. I wanted to slap her she got the chance to leave Charming and she came right back. What the hell was her problem?

"Is the real world that bad that you came back to Charming?" I asked. Not that I would change anything in my life but if I had Chicago I wouldn't leave it for Charming that's for sure.

"No not really, just got tired of it." she said as she let out a small laugh. She looked okay, I guess she accomplished her goals of becoming a doctor.

"Well welcome back" Had mom seen her yet, well she was alive so that was probably a no. My phone began to ring as I saw who it was I decided I would come by tomorrow to see how Abel's surgery went.

"I have to go, nice seeing you again Tara" I said as I grabbed my purse and answered the phone. Something was a little off with Tara, well maybe it's because I haven't seen her for ten years.

"Hey mom" I said as I left the room as I walked to the elevator.

"I picked up some things I need you to come to Jax's house." she said and hanged up wow was she already decorating Abel's room or what. Maybe I could use this opportunity to tel her that I now had a house.

I had a house even though I didn't want to move into it, and even if I didn't it wasn't like it was going to go away so I would have to just learn to live with it. I parked behind mom once I got to Jax's house, when did she leave the hospital and what was she up to.

When I walked inside the house looked horrible I guess Wendy never cleaned since they moved in. How could someone live here, I was thankful mom passed her cleaning gene.

"Hey" I said as I found mom cleaning out the fridge, throwing away everything that she didn't like since by the time she was done the fridge was empty.

"Sorry I left without waiting for you, I had to have the house ready for Jax and Abel" said mom. Always looking out after Jax and now she was going to control everything about Abel.

"Yeah I saw Abel for awhile, he seems so small." I said sitting down fighting the urge to throw everything away.

"Yeah I know baby, but we have to be there for him" she said stopping whatever she was doing next.

"Yeah I heard he was having surgery tomorrow." I said letting out the fact that I had talked with Tara I knew better than to bring her up.

"Did you see the bitch." she asked. I wasn't really planning on saying a word to that bitch.

"No and don't plan on, she was going thru detox." I said as I began to clean the counters since I was just wasting time sitting down and well I couldn't resist seeing the mess.

"Not the crank whore, the I'm not here for Jax bitch." she said staring at me.

"Oh you mean Tara" I said I knew she was going to be against Tara for being here in Charming since she hurt his baby and all that.

"Yeah who else, probably here to destroy Jax more." she said. Just because she made Jax her world didn't mean everyone thought the same way like her.

"Mom I don't think she left Chicago for Jax" I said. Well hopefully she didn't since it made no sense how would she know if Jax wasn't married to someone rather than dealing with Wendy. That was a huge risk if you ask me.

"Liana whose side are you on" she asked as she stopped me and was waiting for me to look at her.

"David bought a house" I blurted out not wanting to be caught in the Tara/Jax saga.

"Shit Liana what's the rush?" said mom sitting down at the table.

"I have no idea" I said sitting down. It took us eleven years to talk about whats next in our relationship and it all did seem to be rushed lately.

"Wait you didn't know?" she asked. Maybe we should of talked about Tara I had already said enough just by saying that. Last thing I needed was for mom to think something wasn't right with me and David.

"No he just surprised me with the house." I said not caring I sometimes needed to talk with my mother and not be worried about her reaction.

"Shit what next he wants children." she stated how can mom always be right. I needed to keep this under wraps for now.

"No" I said rather quickly as I got up and began to wash the dishes throwing away what was not saveable and almost all of her silverware was burned.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Liana" she yelled as I kept doing what I was doing before I said something I was going to regret.

"What are you talking about?" I said totally regretting even coming here, and turning the conversation to what was happening on my life.

"Don't you see it he wants everything perfect." she said getting up and walking towards me as I kept washing the dishes.

"Mom what's perfect we have the whole town and our families always thinking about who is using who in the relationship. I can't be here right now, I'm going to go see how Jax is doing" I said grabbing my purse and walking out.

~A~

I went to the clubhouse, I don't even know how Jax is taking this, it broke my heart seeing Abel I cant imagine how he is. I hated parking outside of the clubhouse but if I wanted to get out fast and not kill anyone this was the way. When I reached the guys they were by the ring, Bobby was separating Happy and Tig.

"Liana" said Piney pulling me into a hug as I was watching Happy and Tig hug it out.

"Hey dad" I said as I gave him a hug after Piney let me go.

"How are you doing" said dad as he put an arm around me

"I'm good."

"Are we good?" asked dad looking down at me.

"Yeah" I answered. After being all emotional over how he took it i knew it was going to be this way since the beginning so it was something i wouldn't be able to change.

"You should talk to Jax" he said as we looked where Jax was standing. Hopefully this Abel thing wouldn't cause him that much damage

"Yeah actually that is why am here" I said as I let dad go so that I could go talk with Jax. I knew mom was going to go all crazy on him knowing how she is. I walked up to Jax who was by the office.

"Hey Jax" I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Did you go to the hospital?" he asked as he let go of me.

"Yeah I went earlier when mom called, but by the time I got there mom was gone and I found out Tara works there now." I said wanting to know what he thought of Tara coming back to Charming.

"Yeah she is on Abel's case" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Have you seen him?" I asked Jax as we reached the gate.

"Liana I just cant right now" he said. I just wished he would go see him so that he got it thru his head that he needed to be there for his son.

"Times are different Jax, we both survived it he will too."

"I don't know Liana, I have to go do something" he said as he kissed me and walked away.

"Where are you going?" asked Hap as he put on a shirt as I walked passed him. I had just came to talk with Jax since mom wasn't here I found no reason to hang out.

"To my car" I said grabbing my keys from my purse.

"Why did you park outside?" he asked as he walked me to my car.

"I just came to talk with Jax"

"Why aren't you staying?" asked Hap as we reached my car.

"Mom and Luann aren't here" I said as I opened my door and got in. I usually only stayed if mom and Luann were here if not I didn't really find a purpose.

"I have some cash I need you to put in your savings" he said. I was okay with helping Hap out, it was the only reason why me and David still had separate accounts.

"Do you have it now?" I asked as I grabbed my purse.

"Nah I'm coming back down in like three days."

"Okay" I said as I turned on my car and threw my purse back.

"Yeah take care" said Hap closing my door.

I went home right after talking to Jax hopefully he changed his mind and stayed positive over the Abel situation. I think that if he saw him he would change his mind, I guess we were still hunted over the fact that Tommy died of the family curse as mom called it.

~A~

I arrived at the apartment as I was in the parking lot I was thinking about going to the station but I would go a little later instead. I walked into the apartment and dropped my things on the seat and decided to finish packing the room where I had began. I grabbed my phone and headed to the room. I was halfway done when my phone began to ring I noticed I had spent two hours here. I answered the phone and sat down on the floor.

"Hey " I answered as I laid back on the floor.

"Was everything okay at the hospital"

"Yeah well Wendy overdosed and the result was Abel was born ten weeks premature."

"How is he." he asked. I love it how he does seem concerned when someone of my family.

"Well he needs surgery for the heart disorder, and to fix his belly" I said remembering that I didn't tell mom I was planning on going with her in the morning.

"I should be home in a while"

"Alright be careful" I said when I really wanted to tell him to come home.

**I closed my eyes and I slipped away**

**All my dreams pass before my eyes**

~THE NEXT DAY~

I awoke as my alarm on the phone began to ring, I realized I was asleep on the floor as I opened my eyes and sat up. Why in the world did I just not walk to the room now my back was paying for it. I got up and headed to the room, I had to shower to go to the hospital for Abel's surgery.

I noticed the bed was still made I figured since David would of noticed if I wasn't home, well lately I didn't even know where he was. I fought the urge to crawl under the covers and sleep as I grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower.

When I finished getting ready I noticed there was noise in the kitchen, as I walked in I found David by the counter.

"Sorry I didn't come to bed" said David as he kissed me and put on the coffee.

"I wasn't in bed last night." I said where did he sleep and why didn't he go to bed?

"Where did you come from?" asked David as he walked out of the room.

"You didn't realize I wasn't in the room." I asked looking at him.

"Liana I slept on the couch, I didn't even make it to the room."

"I slept on the floor." I said I would of preferred the couch over the floor.

"Our couch sucks" he said as he got a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I would have preferred the couch"

"Hopefully we both end up in bed tonight." he said as he sat at the table.

"So what are you up to today?" I asked as I sat down.

"I got that warrant for the Blue bird warehouse." he said looking at me. I try to play it off like I never heard of it even though I do their numbers.

"More power to you" I said as I got up and grabbed some coffee. Hopefully they wouldn't find anything that led them back to the club.

"What are you going to do today." he asked as he grabbed the newspaper.

"Going to be with mom at the hospital" I said finishing the cup of coffee."Hey talking about the hospital Tara is back in Charming" I looked at his face to see what he thought.

"Tara Knowles" he said a little to excited for my taste.

"Control your excitement" I said as I noticed his smile. He seemed to have had a thing for Tara but I knew it was nothing so it didn't bother me.

"We grew up with her" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right" I said picking up the newspaper.

"Liana your the only one for me." he said as he grabbed my hand. Yeah and all I had to compete was with his damn job. I saw the time mom was probably at the hospital already.

"Alright you wont sleep on the couch tonight, I have to go" I said as I leaned down and kissed him.

"Be careful" he said as he got up and headed to the room.

I just went straight to the hospital I knew Jake could have the shop running without me, so i had nothing to worry about. As i walked into the waiting room i saw mom and Luann. Piney was on the other side so i just went and greeted him and walked back to mom.

"Hey so whats the news" I asked as I sat down between mom and Luann.

"They are going to start operating on his heart." said mom she seemed calm I was worried like crazy and was thinking about another cup of coffee but then I was going to be all wired up.

"Have they said anything?" I asked looking around.

"Everything is going to be fine." said mom as she grabbed my hand.

Several hours passed I had calmed down since I got here, my back hurt all I wanted was to be in bed and watch TV. Luann had gone to find us something to eat since I wanted to attack the vending machine since it was broken and the salads we had for lunch were not satisfying.

Me and mom hadn't talked yet and I really wasn't mad at her I was already used to her outbursts.

"Hey I heard your trying to have kids." said Luann rather loudly. I glared at mom as Luann handed me a coffee as it seemed she had not found food.

"Yeah" I said not holding it against Luann who never judged or questioned any of my decisions.

"I am happy for you, I know you will be a great mother." she said. I loved Luann she seemed to have the ability to care and love someone no matter what.

"Shouldn't you be at the studio" said mom at Luann. Luann looked at her watch and just grabbed her things.

"Shit your right, call me later" she said as she grabbed her things and kissed us goodbye.

"I had to tell someone" said mom as we saw Luann walk away. I would of wished she wouldn't say anything since I was thinking of going back to birth control, not that lately I could have a moment with David.

"What did you bounce off your ideas of how he is using me?" I said as I grabbed a magazine.

"Too much was happening yesterday with Jax and now Abel." she said as she took the magazine away that I was pretending to read.

"That's your thing mom, everything about Jax you jump right in and stand by him." I said. It didn't matter what it was he was right by him since we were children. With me she would always question my actions and had a say in everything.

"Hey you know I love you both the same way, you are both my babies and I will always be there for you." she said that I did know, or maybe she was just the controlling type.

"I love you mom even if you drive me crazy"

"You know I wont mind grandchildren no matter from whom they come from, just make sure its what you want." she said as she put her arm around me.

"Love you mom, I'm heading home" I said as I leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"Hey the dinner is tomorrow." she said as I walked away.

"Alright I will be there." I said she was going to make me help out.

When I excited the elevator I noticed Donna in the waiting room at first I panicked what was she doing here.

"Hey Donna what are you doing here is everything alright?" I asked as she was sitting with Kenny and Ellie.

"Yeah um can I talk to you?" she asked as she pulled me to the side.

"Yeah whats going on?" I asked getting worried again, why was she in the hospital.

"Opie is getting back with the club, I just don't know what to do." she said as her eyes welled up. I knew it but what could I say in this situation.

"Donna I don't know, you both are going to have to figure this out, it seems he will always go back to the club it's part of who he is" I said as I noticed Opie walking our way.

"Liana" said Opie picking me up to hug.

"Opie put me down" I said laughing.

"I heard your engaged." he said as he put me down.

"Yeah just recently" I said by now everyone in Charming knew.

"To Hale" said Opie as he made a face, Donna playfully hit him as we both smiled at him.

"If she is happy is all that matters" said Donna.

"What are you doing here?" asked Opie I still didn't know what they were doing here they all looked okay.

"Abel is having surgery"

"Abel?" asked Opie. Had Jax not talked with Opie.

"Jax's kid with Wendy" I said I knew Opie knew of Wendy, I did not know if he knew she got pregnant.

"Oh is he alright." asked Donna as she grabbed her things. I really wanted to go home already and I hadn't heard from David all day.

"Yeah well he did well in the first operation and he is still in there." I said. I had told mom to call me later to see how he was doing. I planned on coming to see him tomorrow.

"Well hopefully everything turns out well,we are leaving already." said Donna as she gave me a hug as did the kids.

"Yeah I've been here all day also I'm also heading home." I said as I walked with them outside.

I passed by the station to see if David wasn't there but his jeep wasn't in the parking lot. I just headed home thinking maybe I should call him to see if he was going to go home early.

As I got out my phone when I reached the apartment I saw that David was home. When I got out of the car I was very happy that he was home it felt like if everything was alright.

"Your home" I said as I dropped my things on the table.

"Yeah I needed a night off" he said as he got up from the sofa.

"So does this mean were both sleeping on the bed" I said as he was standing in front of me now.

"I don't know about the sleeping part but there will be a bed." I felt his arms go around my waist as he pulled me in for a kiss.

**You're all I want **

**You're all I need**

**You're everything**

~THE FOLLOWING DAY~

I was doing some work for mom when I noticed David arrived at the shop. Just by the way he was expressing himself I knew there was something wrong.

"Liana we need to talk" he said as he passed by me and went straight to my office slamming the door. I looked over at Jake I knew he would know what happened.

"What happened?" I asked Jake as he looked at me then back to the office.

"Unser is not retiring for another six months"

"Shit" I said closing mom's books and putting them away and walked to the office. This had to be the club. I took a deep breath and let it out as I opened the door. Well here goes nothing I thought as I closed the door.

"You want to know what I just found out?" asked David as he was pacing my office. I had to act like if whatever Jake said never happened.

"What's going on?" I asked knowing deep down it was true. I hoped Jake heard wrong but like always if Jake knew it was the truth.

"Unser is not retiring" he said as he looked at me like if he wanted to know if I knew anything. What did the guys do to Unser for him to agree to take another six months. I knew Della wanted him out, he should not even be working anymore.

"Oh when is he planning to retire then?" I asked not knowing what to say. What was I suppose to do?

"That doesn't matter, you know this has your family written all over it." he said. Well that was a first usually it was the sons or Samcro never your family.

"David why would my family need Unser?" I asked like always trying to stand up for them when they didn't deserve it. Even though I wanted to be on David's side since he really deserved and worked hard to become Chief.

"Oh cut the bullshit Liana we both know who they really are." he said. I get that he was mad but why couldn't he leave this crap out of our relationship.

"David if you can't leave the club shit out of our relationship, we are not going to make it. We are at different sides when it comes to Samcro and that may never change. I know you know that I support you in whatever you do. So now I am asking you to this leave it all out of our relationship" I said as I walked out of the office to finish off mom's books.

David passed by me and just left. I had forgotten about the family dinner mom moved to today. I knew mom would have a problem if I didn't go but right now I had something important to fix rather than putting the club first.

~A~

"Hey I thought you had a dinner to go to." said David as he entered the kitchen. He seemed better than earlier.

"Nope I wasn't in the mood for it" I said as I checked the oven. I took a big chance not knowing if he was going to keep working or come home.

"I'm going to take a quick shower" said David as he kissed my cheek and walked to the room.

"Alright" I said as I turned off my phone as mom called me again.

**It's hard to say what it is I see in you **

**Wonder if I'll always be with you**

**I Just can't turn and walk away**

(THANKS FOR READING)


	5. Leave it all out

Leave it all out

As I was waking up I heard my phone ringing. I felt David move next to me as he reached for it and passed it to me. I forgot to either put on my side or put it on silent so that David could rest this morning.

"Hey ma" I answered that I knew of I had nothing planned with her, but that wouldn't matter to her. Since I had missed her family dinners I knew I would have to make it up to her.

"Jax is on the way to pick you up." mom said as I sat up. That only meant one thing I had a few minutes to get ready and I had no choice. I removed the covers and began to pick out what I wanted to wear.

"Why?" I asked trying to change and talk on the phone at the same time as always.

"Carnival Liana." said mom. I loved going with them, but a little warning would have been better.

"Alright I'm getting ready see you there" I said and hanged up. Mom knew that if she didn't send Jax I would never actually make it.

Even though I should take my car so that I could come back whenever I wanted and not forced to stay with mom if the guys had something to do.

"Where are you going?" asked David as he sat up.

"Carnival" I said as I began fixing my hair.

"I forgot the love of the carnival in your family" he said as I grabbed my purse.

"It's like a tradition" I said as I went to kiss him goodbye.

"Be safe" he said like always when I would be spending the day with the guys.

"Always"

I found Jax and Bobby waiting for me outside of the apartments.

"Morning" I said to them as I kissed Jax who handed me a helmet.

"Morning" answered Jax and Bobby. I got on behind Jax I was not very fond of riding with any of the guys even if I had done it since I was a child I was terrified of all the things that could happen to you. I felt much safer in my car.

~A~

We arrived at the carnival to find mom leaning on dad's bike as they were parked next to her car. Tig was also there, the other guys were probably busy since they always came.

"Finally" said mom as she saw us.

"We didn't take that long ma" said Jax as he gave mom a kiss.

"Hey baby" said mom as she gave me a hug and a kiss. I was glad she was not mad at me for not going to dinner. I expected her to make a big deal but maybe she will tell me something later.

"Let's go buy some tickets" said Jax as he put an arm around me as we went to the booth.

As we reached the booth girls selling the tickets were blushing like crazy as Jax talked with them. I don't even think they counted the amount of tickets they had given to Jax who just smiled and winked at them as we left.

Mom and I just shook our heads, this was typical for Jax even before he got the cut that is on his back.

"Needy bitches." said mom glaring at them her hatred for the woman that were always after Jax was never hidden.

"More like slutty bitches." I said as I took the tickets from Jax. Everywhere where Jax would go he probably had girls offering themselves to him.

"Let's go to the spin out" I told Jax as we made our way to the rides.

"Don't mind if we do" said Bobby joining us on the ride. Mom and dad we watching us as if we were little kids again.

"I forgot how you guys tend to act like children" said dad as Bobby and Tig got off the ride.

"Oh we should go ride that one" said Jax as he pulled me to the ride, I was not riding a child's ride.

"I'll let you guys take this one" I said as I stayed with mom while all three of them got on. They did tend to act like children at the carnival.

"Leave it to them to make it look good riding a child's ride." said mom as we watched Tig and Jax laughing while people just stared at them, Bobby seemed to have regretted his choice of riding this one.

"Only they could pull that off." When they got off the ride we were deciding what we wanted to do next Bobby had found someone to spend money on.

As me and Jax made fun of Bobby, mom and dad seemed to be playing around.

"They say were the one's acting like children" said Jax as dad picked mom up.

"They still got it." I said as we noticed Elliot Oswald.

"Republican twelve o clock." said dad as he put mom down.

"Hey Clay" said Elliot as he offered his hand. Karen who was Elliot's wife face fell when she noticed us. She was one of the many people mom hated, she always looked down on all of us.

As Tristian said that she wanted to go on a ride again, but like always Karen didn't want to let Tristian go. I had seen it many times at the shop when they went to pick up some things, she would never allow Tristian to anything she wanted. I handed my tickets to Jax as he gave them to her including his.

After Tristian left Karen pushed Elliot away as me and Jax went our way with Bobby and Tig as we left mom and dad to their tradition and that photo booth.

"Darby's guys?" asked Bobby as we walked around as three guys passed us by looking at us.

"I don't recognize them" said Jax as my phone began to ring. I answered as I heard the clown began to taunt the guys, that would not end well for him.

"Hey baby" I answered as I noticed it was David while Jax tried to dunk the clown.

"Hey stopped by the shop, Nicole seems to be doing a good job." he said. He was right Nicole had stepped up more than Jake and Bell and I could really count on her.

"Yeah I'm glad I hired her. Are you going to be able to stop by." I asked I really hoped we would get the chance to come together before it left.

"I'll try but I have a lot of paper work that has been piling up. What are you up too" he said as I noticed the guys drowning the clown. What did he do to them?

"Nothing much just drowning a clown" I said laughing.

"Babe I think it's called dunking." said David. As I watched Jax and Tig pushing the clown more in the water as people began to gather watching the guys.

"Not in my family" I said as they finally left the guy alone.

"I don't even know why I ask" said David.

"I think I'm going to go see Abel later then I will go home"

"I should be home early." he said as the guys were coming towards me.

" Alright Love you"

"Aw we love you too." yelled the guys as I hanged up.

"Tig" I said pushing him away as he wanted to dry his hands on my shirt.

"Hey you ever going to let Nicole go on a ride with me?" asked Tig winking at me.

"Never" I said as Juice was running our way. It was for the best of both of them to stay away from each other.

"We have to go" said Juice. Shit I was stuck with mom for the ride home, I should have brought my car.

"Sorry Liana" said Jax as he kissed me followed by Bobby.

"It's alright, hey I'm stopping by to see Abel later." I said to Jax.

"Alright, stick with mom" said Jax as they went their way. I decided to treat myself to a cotton candy as I looked for mom. Finally I found mom getting out of the photo booth.

"Aw did I miss the show" I said as mom was laughing at the pictures.

"You got dumped too." said mom as she put the pictures in her purse and took my cotton candy away.

"Hey I just bought that" I said as I saw her throw it away.

"Need to stay in shape for your wedding" she said as she lead me to the ferris wheel. Which only meant we need to talk and you have no way of escaping.

"Mom I hate heights." I lied hoping to get out of this. Mom just ignored me and gave the guy some tickets for the both of us.

"Liana stop lying and get on." she said as she sat down and I followed suit.

"Let's not ruin this" I said as the ride began.

"So when are you planning the wedding?" asked mom.

"There is no wedding, we are just going to a judge." I said it wasn't like if our families could be civil. So David and I had just decided to make it quick.

"Am I even allowed to see my daughter get married" as mom as she turned to look at me.

"If you want" I said I knew I wasn't going to deny her anything. I didn't expect any of the guys to even go probably just mom and Luann.

"You don't want a wedding?"

"Mom I don't even want to get married." I said as I leaned into her. Ever since David we had decided on kids and the house things seemed to change for the worse. I really felt like if I was just going with it rather than live it.

"Things wont change baby, it's just a piece of paper." said mom as the ride was over. Maybe she was right she had already gone through two marriages and her and dad seemed fine.

"I hope so" I said as we got off.

"Common lets get something to drink." said mom as we walked toward the the concession stand.

"Can I get a cotton candy" I asked like a child. Damn I felt like Tristian.

"You already ate one" said mom as she handed me a drink. I was just about to call her Karen when we heard someone yelling.

"What's going on?" mom asked Karen who was calling for Tristian.

"We can't find Tristian." said Karen in tears looking around.

"Oh Jesus" said mom. Shit where could she be. Elliot joined us letting Karen know that he didn't find Tristian at the rides.

"Let's look around" said mom as we began to go our way.

"Liana can you call David" Elliot told me as I took out my phone. I began to dial David's cell so that I didn't have to go thru the system.

"Hey babe just about heading home" answered David picking up on the first rings.

"David they just lost a kid." I said as mom was calling out for Tristian.

"Shit who" asked David who was probably on his way.

"Tristian Oswald."

"Were on our way" said David and hanged up. I just hope Tristian was alright and she was around here somewhere.

"I find It odd that they let her out of their sight." said mom as we heard sirens. That was true usually they had her attached to the hip.

"Your Captain America is here" said mom as David went straight to Elliot.

"No he belongs to Charming right now" I said as we just started walking.

"We should call it a night baby" said mom as we headed to the exit. It was going to be a long night without David at home.

**I will adjust **

**If only you knew**

**Everything I do is for you**

~The Next Day~

I was a very light sleeper so when I heard some noise in the room I awoke not really expecting David to be home since mom had called me and let me know that Tristian was found and that she was raped last night.

He didn't even notice that I was awake as he walked into the bathroom. I got up I doubt they had found the guy. I got up and decided to find out some information or at least talk with David.

"Hey" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry didn't want to wake you up." said David as he opened the curtain as I sat down on the sink.

"How Is she?" I asked, poor girl she was just thirteen no one deserved that no matter their age.

"Pretty bad, Karen wont let anyone talk with her." he said. I can imagine she would probably become more protective of her.

"Did you guys get him yet?" I asked hoping they did so no one had to worry about being attacked or someone else getting attacked.

"No a lot of dead ends."

"All of the workers at the carnival cleared yet?" I asked it had to be one of them this never happened in Charming.

"Were checking up on them and others."

"You know Samcro isn't apart of this" I said as he turned the water off.

"Yeah I have to get back" he said as he got out and gave me a kiss. I ended up cleaning the apartment, I would have to finish packing soon. I decided to go and check the shop before I went to see Abel.

"Hey hows the shop going?" I asked Jake as I walked in.

"Good, hey have they caught the guy?" Jake asks always trying to be on top of things.

"That I heard of no." I said he would probably end up finding out first.

"I heard Hale is on the case" said on of the customer that was paying. I just nodded my head and watched as another one joined us.

"Yeah he stopped by Teller Morrow garage this morning." said the other. You have got to be kidding me.

"Ah shit" I said as I grabbed my purse. Son of a bitch.

"Sel I"ll come by tomorrow to talk about the fundraiser." I said as I left. I called mom since she was going to be at the hospital early this morning.

"Mom have you seen David?"

"Liana he went to the garage and accused the guys." yelled mom

"I know"

"Hey he just got to the hospital." she said and hanged up. I headed to the hospital hoping he would still be there. I called his phone as I saw his jeep in the parking lot.

"Can't talk Liana" he said as he answered the phone.

"I'm at the hospital, where are you" I said as I reached the receptionist desk.

"Liana stay out of it." he said and hanged up.

I found out he was in the second floor thanks to the most rudest receptionist I have ever met. I found him talking to Elliot, as I waited for him to finish he noticed me. When Elliot went back inside David walked towards me.

"What are you doing here." he asked as we went to a hall that was alone.

"David you know Samcro is not involved in this."

"This has nothing to do with you."

"David they are not this kind of people." I said he had to understand that.

"What happened to we leave all this out of our relationship." he said throwing my words back at me.

"Alright I had that coming" I said. I knew he needed this case, and I really wanted him to get it but there was no way the guys caused this. I felt bad for him when Unser decided not to retire and mom had told me it was necessary for the club.

"I have to go, oh wait tell your brother next time he asks me where my dick was at night he wont appreciate the answer." he said as he gave me a kiss and left.

"He what?" I asked. Leave it to my brother not to think things thru. I decided to go visit Abel for now.

As I walked into the room I noticed Tara was looking at Abel. "Hey" I said as I entered I didn't have a problem with Tara being back, but I thought it was a little weird she would come back to a place she seemed to hate and couldn't wait to get out of.

"Oh hey Liana he is doing really good." said Tara as she put his paper work back.

"That's good thanks Tara" I said as I looked at Abel, I couldn't wait till I could carry him. He was going to be spoiled by me and mom that was a for sure thing.

"Hey I found out you are still with David."

"Yeah we just got engaged" I said surprising myself for just saying it like that usually I never talked about my personal life.

"Oh congratulations" she said smiling at me.

"Thanks"

"So you are not going to attack me on the Jax issue" she said as I just smiled. I was not like my mother well I hoped I wasn't like her.

"Jax can make his own decisions Tara, he is a grown ass man" I said as I couldn't keep my eyes off Abel.

"You should tell that to Gemma." she said like if that would back off my mother.

"My mother will always bitch about something, and control everything." I said there was no way in hell Wendy was getting custody on Abel.

"Hey maybe we could meet up for lunch or something" she said as I got up.

"That sounds good." I said it would be good to hang out with someone rather than just the regular people of always.

"Well maybe tomorrow if you can?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I am heading out" I said I had no plans for tomorrow so hopefully we would have a chance to meet up.

~A~

I decided to go visit mom since I had already seen Abel, it was weird I expected her to be there all day. As I arrived at the club I noticed mom was standing by the office door.

"Hey what's going on" I called out as I walked toward the office.

"Look for yourself." said mom I looked into the office to see David's guys passed out.

"What are Mann and Fain doing here asleep." I asked as I hoped they were asleep.

"You should dump the coffee." said mom as she got something from her desk.

"Please tell me the guys are not out there looking for the rapist." I said as I dumped the coffee.

"What do you think Liana?" said mom. Fuck really why does this always happen. I out the coffee pot back before I ended up throwing it against the wall.

"So they are doing this for Elliot." I said since when have they cared about that man and vice versa.

"No they are just doing what is right for Charming" said mom. Right when it came to the club they seemed to do things that came to their advantage and we all knew it.

"So what are they going to do to these two?" I asked looking at the sleeping officers.

"I have no idea let's get out of here before we get blamed." said mom she was right so we just headed outside.

"Where are you heading too?" I asked as I walked over to my car.

"Need to buy some flowers for someone." said mom. When I heard her say that I just knew something was way off.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing just trying to be civil"

"Mom you will never be civil."

"I know that. You going to come and see Abel?"

"I'll visit him tomorrow, I saw him earlier. I'm heading home." I said. David was going to be pissed when he wouldn't find the guy because Samcro was going to get him that was always a for sure thing.

"Alright baby be careful." she said and got in her car. Who the hell was she buying flowers for? Never mind I don't even want to know. I arrived at the apartment as I closed my car door and realized I forgot my purse as I retrieved it I heard someone behind me.

"Hey" as I heard that I got scared and jumped hitting my head with the roof. I felt stupid when I realized it was Hap like if his raspy voice was unrecognizable.

"Hey Hap" I said as I closed the door and rubbed the bump that was forming on my head.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I stopped by the shop you weren't there." he said as I looked for the apartment keys.

"Yeah I've been all over the place, mostly at the hospital visiting Abel" I said as he moved forward.

"How is he" he asked as he put the envelope in my purse.

"Good stable, he has to stay in the toaster for a while"

"It's good that he is strong." said Hap as he stepped away from me.

"Yeah he is" I said as I played with my keys.

"Calling it a night?"

"Yeah been a long day."

"Alright me too." he said as he walked back to his bike.

I ran upstairs as I realized times were not safe in Charming at this moment. I decided to take a shower to relax, I still wanted David to catch the guy.

I walked into the apartment and made sure I locked the door before putting my purse on the table. I headed to the shower being all day running around I wanted a quick one so that I could go to sleep.

As I got out of the shower I heard David in the room.

"Hey" I said as he was standing by the bed, I knew he didn't get him he wouldn't be here.

"Samcro saves the day" he said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Common " I said as wrapped my arms around him.

"Liana not now" he said kissing my forehead.

"David" I said as I unbuckled his belt as I kissed up his neck as he reached down and and grabbed my shirt I raised my hands as he removed the shirt.

I laid back on the bed as I saw him kiss his way up my body making me forget every problem with each kiss.

He was now on top of me as we looked at each other as he slid into me. I wrapped my legs around him as he began moving holding on to him as he kissed me.

As we lay her in each others arms are the moments are the ones that make me believe that is worth it, that it's just us and Charming doesn't exist and there is no club trying to wedge into our lives. Just us.

"I love you Liana"

**Every moment**

**I spend with you**

**Is a moment I treasure**

**(Thanks for reading)**


	6. Just a kiss

Just A Kiss

I was going to stop by the station before checking up on the shop. As I walked into the station I noticed David's door was closed, none of the Deputies were in so I just decided to knock not knowing if he was in or busy.

"Hey" said David as he opened the door, he seemed relieved it was me. I noticed someone else was in the room with him.

"Well hello Liana Teller Morrow" said the guy as David was about to introduce me.

"Hi" I said as I shook his hand and looked at David, I had no idea who he was nor why he would know who I was.

"Oh Josh Kohn nice to meet you." he said as he finally let go of my hand. There was something about him that just bothered me right away.

"Nice to meet you too" I said as he just walked out. That was odd.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked as we were now alone in his office. Before David answered Unser walked in questioning why the fed was in Charming. No wonder he knew who I was.

"I'll see you later" I said to David not wanting to be apart of this, I kissed David and walked out. Did the club know the feds were here, for sure they were probably looking into Samcro. Well with Unser they would probably know now.

~A~

By the time I got the shop it was already opened, it was a good idea to give Nicole a key. As I walked inside I noticed the Fed was talking to people in the shop.

"Morning Liana" said Jake as he saw me.

"Asking around?" I asked referring to the fed.

"The club" he said. "No one is saying anything." Of course no one would say anything. I walked into the office to call Tig and let him know, but I was interrupted by Jake.

"Liana he is outside." called out Jake as he walked into the office. I knew who it was so I just nodded and called Tig to let him know and walked out.

"Hey" I said as Hap was leaning on his bike.

"Why the fuck is that asshole staring?" asked Hap as he lit a cigarette.

"Your cut." I said hoping he would get the point. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he pulled me to him.

"The club know" he whispered as I just nodded. I knew people were looking at us and by this time rumors were going to start around town.

"Yeah I talked to Tig" I said as I moved away from Hap's grasp. Last thing I needed were people talking about me and a biker.

"Good day." said the fed as he passed by us.

"Asshole" glared Hap at the guy.

"See you around Hap" I said as I walked back to the shop. I knew Jax was going somewhere but why would they need Hap here. It wasn't like if it was any of my business so I just decided to go and deal with my things instead of club shit.

I remembered I was going to have lunch with Tara so I went to grab my phone to call her to see if we were still on.

I grabbed my stuff as she had told me that I would have to pick her up since her car was at the shop.

~A~

"Hey" I said as she got in the car.

"Thanks for picking me up they are still checking it at the garage." she said as she kept looking back as if someone was there. I turned around and did not see anything as she just smiled at me. What the hell was her problem?

"No problem." I said as I drove to the restaurant outside of Charming since we both were not in the mood of people staring and starting up gossip. I was a little surprised when Tara suggested it, she just got back to Charming.

"So how was Chicago?" I asked as I sat down and looked at the menu as the waiter took our drink orders.

"It was good more hectic than Charming, something new I just came back to deal with my father's things even though your mother thinks I'm after Jax." she said. Mom probably already had the what the hell are you doing here talk with her.

"Yeah it seems that shit with Wendy fucked both of them up " My phone began to ring, did my mother feel that I was eating with Tara. I put my phone on silent as we ate and talked about what we had done these past ten years.

Me and Tara were not that close probably knew each other only by Jax, but it felt good talking to someone. We had to cut lunch short since they called Tara in, we would of made it in time if I wouldn't of been stopped by Charming Pd.

"This is all my fault I will pay for the ticket." suggested Tara as we waited for Fain to reach us. He probably did not figure it out it was me since I just entered Charming.

"Tara I got this" I said as I lowered the window, she laughed as she realized what I meant.

"Liana" said Fain as he looked confused.

"Sorry" I said as I smiled at him as he just shook his head.

"No more speeding" he said as he walked away. Me and Tara laughed as we made our way to the hospital. After I dropped her off I went to go see Abel, as I noticed mom was in the room my phone began to ring.

"Hey" I said as I noticed it was David. I was busted for speeding.

"Liana were you stopped for speeding?" he asked already knowing the answer I sat outside of the room while I talked on the phone.

"You have no proof" I said as I watched Tara pass me as she went to work.

"Liana stop corrupting me officers"

"Alright I promise to accept the ticket next time." I said as I stood up and grabbed my bag. I had things to do and wanted to have a quick visit with Abel.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"I love you and I will see you later." I said hopefully I he would get home before I went to sleep.

"Alright I love you too. You better stop speeding." he said as he hanged up. I walked back into the room, mom was pissed about something the guys probably did not call. I just said my hellos and goodbyes and headed home.

I had finally decided something. I walked into the apartment and went straight to the room where I had started to pack and started unpacking I was not moving out I did not want a house so I was going to stay here even if David did not agree.

I check the time after I had finished it was already midnight and he was still not home to have this conversation so I decided to take a shower. As I was trying to enjoy the shower I was fighting the urge to go back again out of guilt. I went straight to bed not trusting myself.

I awoke suddenly as I heard someone knocking, I looked at the time who would be here at this time. It wasn't David since he had a key. Shit maybe he forgot it. I almost ended up killing myself as I walked to the door.

I looked to see who it was what the hell was he doing here. "Hap it's three in the morning." I said as I opened the door as he held someone up. I noticed it was one of the Tacoma's members Lorca.

"What the hell Hap she is married to the cop." said Lorca. For some reason I wanted to say that I was not married to any cop yet. I guess for the first time it felt weird that my loyalty was question because I was with David.

"Is he here?" Hap asked as I moved away for the door. The fact that his Jeep is not here would have been his first clue.

"No" I said as Hap walked into the apartment. Hap sat Lorca at the table as he took out his phone. I just noticed that Lorca was bleeding onto the floor.

I went to grab towels as Hap sent the prospect with me as I handed them as he started cleaning. Minutes later Chibs arrived and with half sack they took Lorca

"See you at the club" Chibs helped Lorca as Half sack walked in front of them opening the door. Hap stayed behind as the prospect finished cleaning.

"Wait outside" Hap ordered the prospect as he handed him a black bag.

"Thanks" said Hap as he put all the things in another black bag.

"Always" I said he went to wash his hands. This was one of the many reasons I stayed away from patched members I would not be able to handle the results that came with the club.

"You sure he is just working." he asked as I just shrugged my shoulders, this was never going to stop. I don't even know what to think anymore. I just think that if he didn't have time for me he wouldn't have time for someone else. Yeah that is really stupid. I'm glad I did not go back to packing.

"He is working" I said as he moved toward me and put an arm around me as he kissed me. I did not think twice as I was kissing him back as my arms were around his back, every thing in my body was wanting him. Shit I loved David he was working what the hell was I doing. Yeah he felt good but fuck Lorca was right I was with the cop.

"Hap I can't" he just removed his hands and walked to grab the bag and walked out slamming the door. I slid down and sat down on the floor, I just stopped something I knew I was going to regret after. The weird thing is I now regret stopping it.

**Just a kiss**

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright **

**No I don't wanna mess this thing up**

**It's never felt so right, no it's never felt so right**

(Thanks for reading)


	7. Stop pretending

I looked over at David who was still asleep, I didn't even notice when he got in. I had everything planned out with talking with David that I did not want to move but then Hap had to kiss me.

Just forget about the kiss, act like it never happened. It was just a kiss nothing major. A shower will help clear my head. Hopefully.

The shower had not helped out at all, so I decided to make breakfast, I still had time before I had to leave and get everything ready. I knew that if I stayed home, I would end up packing probably the whole apartment in one day out of guilt, so I was glad that the fundraiser was today.

"Morning" said David as he sat down as I grabbed him a cup of coffee. I looked at him and realized that he was not in his uniform.

"Day off?" I asked as I continued cooking.

"No I'm going in later. Hey why were you were asleep on the floor, is that a new habit for you" he said as he smiled at me. I was feeling guilty over a kiss, people do worse shit than that and they can live with themselves.

"I don't remember falling asleep on the floor"

"What was the club doing here last night?" he asked as I placed a plate in front of him. Well that was something I wasn't expecting.

"What you have me under surveillance" I said it had to be my nosy neighbor she always found out about everything. She probably got an eyeful with all the commotion yesterday, and as a concerned citizen she told David.

"Liana you know better than that. Why are you being so defensive about this?"

"Since when do you listen to the neighbors gossip" I said as I sat down.

"Alright let's forget about this and enjoy breakfast. You still have time?"

"Yeah I have to be over there in like thirty minutes. Are you going to help out?" I asked as grabbed some coffee since I lost my appetite.

"Are you almost done with the apartment?" he asked as I looked around it looked the same, not one clue that we were planning to move.

"No not yet, have been busy"

"You think we can have lunch later?" he asked as I grabbed the plates and put them under the water.

"I'm going to be busy with the fundraiser. I might be able to drop you off some lunch" I said as he got up and I grabbed the newspaper.

~A~

I was setting up the booth as Nicole arrived, I was glad Half sack helped out and made things go by quicker. Nicole was all smiles like always ready to take on the day. Mom was probably rethinking her decision of putting my booth next to hers.

"I just love kids" she said as mom looked at her and then shook her head. I was already used to Nicole and her ways so I just let her do her thing. I went over to mom's booth before she and Nicole had a conversation.

"So how's the baby making going?" asked mom as I stood next to Luann. Leave it to my mother to bring stuff like that in public.

"Not yet" I said, I knew if I didn't answer her she would just keep bugging me till I announced something.

"Hmm" said Luann as we turned to look at her. "What I didn't mean anything by it" she said as she walked away.

"Figure that out for me. I might leave for a little while, Nicole knows what she is doing but just keep an eye out of she needs help."

"You think you can stop by the shop and pick up a bag of things I forgot at the clubhouse." she said as I sent a text to David if he wanted me to take him some lunch. I didn't want to stop at the clubhouse due to Happy, but I had to stop over thinking things it was just a mistake and one kiss can't ruin everything.

"Sure just dropping of some lunch for David, then I will head to the club." I said as as I was looking for my keys in my purse. I found my keys and let Nicole know I was just going to do some thing and come back.

~A~

I arrived at the station, there was only one officer at the station and Unser had packed lunch for them as if it was going to be other officers rather than just him and David. I walked into David's office, the door was open as he was reading some things that he didn't notice I was there till I said hey. He almost threw the files to the other side of the room.

"Sorry next time I'll knock" I said as he put them away in the drawer as if he was not hiding them.

"No it's alright I was a little distracted." he said as he gave me a kiss as I handed him his lunch.

"Alright well I have to get back" I said as I just walked out. I felt bad as I got back in the car, but I still had other things I had to do.

~A~

When I arrived at the clubhouse I noticed no one was at the garage just the hang arounds. I walked into the clubhouse and all the guys were inside by the bar.

"Hey. What the fuck?" I said as their was a guy jerking off as Dad and the guys just looked at them.

"Oh hey I'm Chucky" he said as he offered his hand.

"Um hell no" I said as I just walked to the kitchen. I looked for the bag, as I found it I walked out avoiding the guys as Piney was making fun of the guy. You never know what the hell your going to see at the clubhouse.

~A~

I arrived back at the fundraiser to make sure Nicole really did have everything under control. I dropped off the bag with mom and headed to my booth.

"Hey hows everything" I asked Nicole as I put my purse away as I gave her some of mom's chili.

"I'm having a great time, I cheated a little bit on my diet" she said as I sat down next to her. I knew I was mad at David but was I really pissed off he was hiding things from me, it's not like he told me everything he was involved in. There was one thing for sure it had to be something with the club.

"Earth to Liana" called out Donna as she was waving at me.

"Sorry" I said as I snapped out of it and stood up and hugged her.

"It's alright it happens to everyone. Hey did you know Kyle got out of the club?" she said as I looked over at where she was looking.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I asked rather loudly than I intended. Donna looked at me confused, Opie probably did not tell her he was the reason he was in.

"Liana" mom called out. I guess she heard me I said goodbye to Donna and walked over to mom's booth.

"Why is he here?" I asked he had no right to be here. Who the hell had allowed it?

"Club shit" said mom as if it was nothing.

"Opie is here." I said as I looked over at Opie and Jax. Opie didn't seem to happy to see Kyle.

"I know, but it's for his kids. It does not involve us"

"Yeah what about Opie's kids" I said. They had lost time, while Kyle was out wasting time with his new arm candy that seemed more appropriate for his son.

"Both sides suffered"

"Yeah right" I said as I sat down.

"Your man is here" she told me as I got up as he saw me and walked over to me.

~Gemma~

It was wrong, and I felt trapped in the sidelines watching it. Liana and David were not meant to be together no matter how hard they tried. So many times I urged Liana to look the other way, but she did her own thing.

Just like I did, so we could not do anything till the both realized it was fucked up.

"Hey Gemma" he said as I just smiled at him and began cleaning. I don't even know how Liana stands him. You could see that he loved Liana, but did not accept us.

"Mom is over there" he said as they walked over to her. I watched as Liana interacted with his mother, they both judged each other, but I hated that bitch the fact that she looked down on my daughter when I knew Liana tried hard for them, even though she never admitted it to herself or anyone. Liana kissed David and walked away from them.

"They treat you like trash just so you know" I said as she walked over to me as David stayed over there with his parents.

"Really I never noticed" she said as she raised an eyebrow at me. If she was happy with him, what else could I do.

~Liana~

I left them as quickly as I could, there was only so much I could handle when it came to David's family. I don't really have to think too hard when it comes to what they think of me I could see it in their eyes. 

"You know he has called your father trash right?" said mom as I looked at her.

"Mom when did he call dad trash" I said as I looked over at David. He never referred to my family as trash. Well my father always said David was an uptight piece of shit, but he had no right to call my father trash.

"I'm just saying Liana he was raised by them" she said as David was walking over to me as mom walked away. So did he call him that?

"Ready to head out?" asked David as I was still wondering if he would call my family trash. Well he was still alive.

"Yeah I'm just going to get my things, meet you at the house." I said as I was going to look for my purse.

~A~

I arrived at the apartment, I had decided to help mom clean first since Luann and all the guys had left her alone. I walked up the stairs, thinking of how I was going to tell David I was not moving. A house wouldn't be bad it just felt like it was going to be too many things changing.

"Are you hungry? Mom made me take some chili, I could heat it up if you want" I said as he was sitting at the table looking at me as I walked in.

"That room was already packed." he said as I put my purse on the table. It was time to face reality and just tell him. "Mind explaining to me why you unpacked everything."

"I don't want to move. I see no reason in getting a house, it's not like if you even gave me a chance to tell you." Your a horrible person, your angry at him because he bought you a house and wants to get married.

"What the hell do you want Liana?" he asked as I sat down.

"I don't need a new house, or...

"Or what get married? Figure out what you want Liana. Do you want me or a guy in a cut?" he said as he left. What the hell do I want. Where the hell did he get the idea I want a guy in a cut?

**Whose life is this **

**Which voice is mine**

**I'm stealing**

**I have to stop pretending**

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing)**


	8. You

This was going to be a very long day. David had not come home last night, not that I expected him to I could not even answer his question. When I was locking up the apartment David arrived he didn't say anything as he just went inside and I headed to my car.

"Hey mom" I said as I answered the phone as I closed the door to my office. I knew something was wrong, but I also knew she wasn't just going to come out with it.

"Liana do you think you can come by the shop in a while?" Yeah something is up, she usually just demanded things.

"Alright hey mom Luann just called me she needed me to help her out with some paper work." I said as I looked over the bank papers on my desk.

"Come by the clubhouse first." she said as she hanged up. Now that is more like it, I had things to do here at the shop first then I will go help mom.

After I finished all the work at the shop, I headed to the bank to make the deposit before I made my way to the clubhouse. When I arrived at the clubhouse I noticed mom was not in, I should have called I grabbed my phone and my keys as Jax called me over.

"Hey Liana looking for ma?" asked Jax as I reached the table.

"Hey guys. Yeah she called me to come by."

"I think she headed over to Luann's" said Bobby as I leaned into Jax. They all seemed to be having a lunch break.

"Have you seen Abel?" asked Jax as my phone began to ring. As I was going to answer it, I remembered why I never come to the clubhouse unannounced as I saw ATF entering the garage.

"You have got to be shitting me" I said as I was on the floor in between Bobby and Jax as they raided the clubhouse.

"What didn't Hale let you know beforehand?" asked Jax as he looked over at me as I glared at him. If David would have called me I would of called him first and stayed the hell away from here.

"You think I would be here next to you?" I asked as some agents came and helped him up and walked him to the garage.

"Don't worry about it Liana, we are cleared" said Bobby. I wasn't really worried about any of this since they were all calm since the beginning.

"Shit" I heard David as he helped me up and removed the handcuffs. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he moved me away from the guys.

"Mom had called me to come by" I said as I dusted the dirt off my clothes as he gave me my things.

"You're mother is at the station, locked up at the moment." he said as I closed my eyes.

"What did she do?" I asked as I began to worry about mom.

"She assaulted some girl with a skateboard."

"Are you serious?" I asked, I don't think dad would appreciated the fact that she was locked up when Atf were on their asses. "Why?" I asked myself out loud.

"Apparently it was a Nevada tart your father nailed." he said. Well now I know why she did it. "Go to the station, Fain should let you see her." he said as he gave me a kiss and walked away. I grabbed my keys and walked over to my car.

~A~

"Hey hot momma" I said as she looked up at me. It was a little weird seeing my mother in jail, but I guess this is the life.

"Go home Liana." she said as she continued picking on her boot.

"So apparently hitting a bitch with a skateboard gets your point across." I said as I sat down. With David I didn't have to worry about whores trying to take my place, or have to fight someone for him.

"That shit does not happen to me. Your father is an asshole" said mom as I looked at her.

"Have you talked about it?" I asked. I would leave David if I found out the he cheated on me, my mother's relationship with my father had rules for that shit.

"He is under investigation, didn't you pass by him?"

"Yeah I actually did. I think the last time I was here I was sixteen with Jax waiting for you to pick us up" I said as I stared at the ceiling. "Which you didn't."

"Hey you learned your lesson" she said. She did have a point there, Jax did not have a problem sleeping here while I was going crazy.

"Last time I spent the night in a jail" I said as David walked in with dad.

"Hey" said dad as mom did not look pleased, I got up to give them privacy to fix their thing. I had something else to fix. I walked out bumping into the agent that seemed to be in charge of all the shit going on at the club.

"Agent Stahl. Atf" she said with an arrogant smile as if I had asked her and cared.

"Liana Teller Morrow" I said as she looked at me with interest. I just moved away from her as I was going to David's office.

"You know Ms. Morrow, I find your relationship with Deputy Hale interesting." she said as she stepped in front of me.

"Yeah you and everyone else." I said as I walked into the office. Fucking bitch.

"Hey you mind if I close the door?"

"No go ahead"

"I want you David, but I don't want to compete with Charming anymore." I said as I heard the door open and David stood up.

"Liana take me home" said dad as he had opened the door without knocking.

"Alright hold on" I said as he just closed the door. "I should go before he hot wires my car." I walked out without giving him a chance to say anything.

"Hey give me your keys I'm driving" he said as I walked out of the station. What is up with these men that don't want us to drive them around. I handed him the keys and got in the passenger's seat. "Everything alright with you and Captain America"

"Yeah everything is good with me and David dad." I said as he started to laugh. "Stop" I said as I hit his arm.

"Alright but he is still an uptight piece of shit" he said as he looked at me and smiled

"Dad"

"Alright, all that matters here is that I love you" he said as he kissed my head.

"Yeah I love you too, you will pick up mom tomorrow."

"Yeah she needed sometime for herself." he said as I walked over to the side as dad walked over to the cabin. I went straight home.

I was disappointed when I didn't see David home. As I got out of the car I heard a bike pull up behind me. Now or never. I turned around to face him, as he looked at me with no emotion on his face.

"Here" he said as he handed me an envelope he was getting ready to leave.

"Hap about the other day" I said as he cut me off.

"All we have is business" he said as he left. I locked my car and sat down on the steps. I leaned back into the wall and just tried to enjoy the night. I closed my eyes as I played with my ring as I heard a car pull up.

"I just want you"

"Yeah me too"

**Promise me you'll always be **

**Happy by my side**

(Thanks for Reading and the reviews.)


	9. Trust

I was sitting in my office as I was going over the bank statements the shop was doing good, I could expand but I was not interested at the time lately I rarely paid attention to my own shop and now I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"Hey Jax" I said as he walked in, and sat down and just stared at me. "Jax is there something you need?"

"What do you know about Kohn?"

"He was here asking about the club, I only met him when I went to see David at the station." I said as he just nodded. I don't know what bothered me more the fact that he was quiet or that I didn't know what was going on.

"Call me if he comes by" he said as he left the office. I was confused, I dialed moms number and slammed my phone shut as it went straight to voice mail. I began to lock my desk as I heard someone yelling outside of the office.

"What is going on?" I asked as I saw Bell leave the shop as I walked over to Jake.

"They are fighting and Bell kicked her out so she is crashing at Nicole's." he said as I looked at Nicole then back at Jake.

"Why did they even start dating?" I asked as I went over to the back to go talk with Sel since we could not have a fight in the middle of the shop again. As I walked into the kitchen Sel already knew what I was doing there.

"Don't worry everything will be worked out between us on our personal time." she said as I heard Jake calling me. I was about to tell talk with Sel when Jake said it involved Jax.

"Well talk about this later" I said as I rushed outside to see what was going on now.

"Jax" I said as I looked at Floyd's window as Jax was on the floor.

"I'm alright" he said as I helped him up and looked at Kohn. Oh shit he just attacked an agent this was not going to be good for him.

I already heard the sirens as Kohn stayed on the floor as Jax got up. I called mom to let her know what was going on and decided to go talk with Tara. I walked back to get my things as I was in the office

"Can I help you?" I asked as Stahl walked in. What did she want now?

"You have nice little place set up here?" she said as she looked around. "Your brother just threw an A.T.F agent thru a window you seem very calm. Does that happen often in Charming?

"I have nothing to say to you" I said as I walked passed her.

"Liana if I may, why the hostility your marrying the future chief to me that seems you have no problem with law enforcement." she said as I reached my car.

"Agent Stahl my business is none of your concern" I said as she just smiled and walked away. What the hell was this bitch's problem?

~A~

I arrived at the hospital to visit Abel, but I really needed to talk to Tara about something as I was about to go into Abel's room I noticed David walked in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked as I closed the door and faced him.

"I'm here to see Tara. You?"

"Came to check up on Abel. Why are you here to see Tara? Is it about that Kohn guy?" I asked as he grabbed my hand as we walked into Abel's room.

"You knew?"

"Yeah just found out, also explains why Jax would get in a fight with him" I said as he just looked at me.

"Did Jax tell you about him?"

"Nope" I said as I sat down he figured out I was not going to tell him who had told me about Kohn.

"He looks good getting stronger." he said as he looked at Abel.

"Yeah still has to stay here for awhile"

"I have to help Stahl." he said as I rolled my eyes at the mention of her name.

"I hate that bitch" I said as he just smiled at shook his head.

"Hey she is not that bad she is just doing her job." he said as I looked around to see what I could throw at him.

"Really David your going to take her side" I said as I just hit him with the baby books.

"I love you" he said as he kissed me and left. The silence in the room was driving me crazy instead of calming me. I just wanted Abel to get out of here so that I could visit him at the house. After a while of being here I was going to go look for Tara, as I grabbed my things she walked in.

"Hey David told me you were here. Have you seen Jax?"

"He went by the shop asking me about Kohn." I said as I noticed she had become nervous since I said the guys name.

"Wait did he tell you about me and him?"

"Tara what is going on?" I asked as mom walked in and did not look to happy to see us talking.

"I didn't know you two were close" said mom as she looked at me.

"I have to go finish up some things." said Tara as she stepped out.

"What I can't have a conversation with her while we both know Jax and Tara are going end up together" I said as she just stared at me as I grabbed my things and left.

"Hey I kind of need a favor." I said as I found Tara filling out some papers.

"Sure" she said as we walked away from the receptionist desk. "So what do you need?"

"I don't know I'm going crazy over something. I took three test and two were negative and one was positive." I said as she just looked at me. "The first one was positive so I freaked out and took another one and it was negative."

"And you freaked out again so you took the third one and it came out negative. Let's go do the blood work before you buy out Charming of their pregnancy tests."

"Exactly" I said as we walked into the room as she got everything ready. "Oh I hate needles" I said as she just shook her head.

"Says the one that got a tattoo when she was sixteen at the clubhouse by a guy named Happy who was far from it." she said as I laughed.

"That was different and this just sucks so distract me talk about that Kohn guy that has Jax and David almost working together." I said as I felt the needle enter my skin. I should have just bought another test.

"I began dating him in Chicago everything was good till he started to change and when I broke up with him he got violent and began stalking me. So I put a restraining order on him but...

"Wait you dated that guy, what were you thinking going from Jax to him." I said as she finished up.

"Really Liana all you heard was that I dated the guy."

"I know but really?" I said as she just hit me as I grabbed my things by the looks of it Jax was going to end up taking care of it.

"I'll call you when I get the results." she said as we walked out as.

"Alright I'm going to go see if I can have lunch with David but I doubt it since he is working with Agent Stahl." I said as she made a face she knows who I'm talking about.

"I hate her, she is nosy and thinks she knows everything."

"Oh you have no idea" I said as I walked away.

When I got to the station I should have called him since it was empty with just several patrol cars. I sent a text to him to see if we could have lunch and he told me to wait in his office that he shouldn't be long.

There were boxes every where so I just sat down in his chair as I put my things on his desk I noticed a file was labeled under his name. I sat back and decided to ignore it.

Yeah that didn't work, I was Gemma's daughter after all I slowly opened the file from far away. "shit" I said as I looked at what was inside the file with a couple of documents. You have got to be shitting me.

"Hey are you looking for Hale?" asked Fain as I had the file on my lap as I sat back as I tried to act as if I was looking inside my purse. I slowly put the file in my bag as he tried to contact David.

"Yeah but um forget I can talk to him later" I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out before he said anything else. I went directly to my car and let out the breath I was holding in as my phone had began to ring.

~Gemma~

I had called Liana to pick me up as I wanted to talk to her about her little friendship with the doctor. I sat outside and waited for her.

"Hey so I drop you off at the house or the club?" she asked as I got in she was probably in a hurry since she knew what I wanted to talk about.

As I was going to answer her phone began to ring. "Shit I'll be right back" she said as she left the car and went inside. I turned off the air and lowered the window as I lit a cigarette as I noticed a folder with Hale's name. I grabbed it as I made sure she was still not coming.

"What" I said as I looked at the pictures and at the papers on the back. There were some outside of her apartment or at the clubhouse and every one of them was when she was with Happy.

There were several that were folded I opened one and it was taken outside of her shop as Hap held her close to him.

The other one was Happy and Liana sitting down on the steps at her apartment as she leaned on him. Really Liana. I put the pictures back as I grabbed the bank statements as I noticed there were several deposits that were highlighted and also the wiring of money to Bakersfield every month.

As I noticed she was probably on her way back I put them where they were if she thought I was going to let her risk everything she had for Happy she was wrong.

~Liana~

I found Tara waiting for me outside of Abel's room. I kept trying to stay calm but nothing was working as I reached her.

"Okay so your not pregnant."

"Oh thank you." I said as I saw her get confused. "I said that aloud right?"

"Liana" I had forgotten that I had told her we were trying for a kid.

"I'm still not sure what I want"

"Your not sure you want David or a baby?" she asked as I realized I did not know what to answer.

"I have to go mom is waiting for me." I said as I walked out that's why I don't talk to people about my problems.

"Sorry I took long" I said as I got in the car, I was surprised she was still waiting for me as I knew she was capable of just leaving. When she didn't say anything I knew something was up, but what. "So where do I drop you off?" I asked as I turned on the radio.

"The house" she said as I felt her staring at me. When she doesn't say what is bothering her is when you start panicking and trying to think what the hell is she planning.

"So what is going on with you and Hap?" mom asked as we almost reached her house. Well I was not expecting this.

"What?" I asked as I turned around to face her when she waved the vanilla folder. Fuck I just left it there.

"Nothing"

"Really all these say something else" she said as she gave me the folded pictures well I didn't see these.

"They are nothing" I said as I grabbed the folder from her hands.

"Does David think that?" she asked as I just shrugged my shoulders. There was no reason for him to be checking up on me.

"I trust him he trusts me" I said as I looked at mom.

"Well this is not trust" she said as she handed me the bank statements and got out.

**I don't know what I want, so don't ask me**

**cause I'm still trying to figure it out**

**(Thanks for reading and reviewing)**


	10. Love This Pain

As I woke up I realized I feel asleep sitting down at the table waiting for David. I didn't know what I was going to do yet, but I sure as hell wanted to know why these pictures existed. I turned on the coffee machine as I heard someone knocking. I fixed my hair as best as I could as I looked to see who it was.

"Hey Dad" I said as I opened the door.

"Where is your uptight...

"David is not here." I said as I closed the door as he went over to the kitchen.

"Everything alright with the shop?" he asked as he sat down I just hoped he stayed away from the folder than was on the other side of the table.

"Yeah. Do you want coffee" I asked as I grabbed the file and put it in one of the drawers.

"No just making sure you are alright" he said as he kissed my forehead and left. Couldn't my mother ever keep some things to herself.

I went to lock the door and decided to take a shower before I did anything else. I wanted to stop by the shop first and then go see Abel who was leaving the incubator today.

I called David as I finished getting ready and it went straight to voice mail. I threw my phone on the bed as I grabbed my purse and went back to the kitchen and grabbed the file I guess I have another spot I have to stop by.

I checked the mail as I was on my way to the car and noticed there was a package for David as I went thru the cards. I put it on the passenger seat as I stayed staring at it as someone knocked on my window.

"Hey" I said as I lowered the window as I noticed it was Hap.

"Was going to stop by the shop but didn't know if you were going to be there." he said as I tried to look around to see if there was someone.

"Yeah that's where I'm headed."

"You alright?" he asked as he looked around.

"Do you see someone looking at us?"

"What who?" he asked.

"No nothing forget it" I said as he just looked at me. "Are you going to be at the clubhouse later." I asked as I thought it was a better place to talk.

"Yeah"

"See you there." I said as he nodded and walked over to his bike.

I passed by the station and didn't stop as I noticed David's Jeep was not there. I headed over to the hospital knowing mom was already going to be there.

"Hey here to see Abel?" I asked Luann as she bumped into me.

"Talk to you later." she said as she stormed passed me as she handed me a bear. What did mom do? I walked over to Abel's room as mom was talking on the phone.

"What did you do to Luann?" I asked as I walked in as she hanged up.

"I've been calling you all morning."

"Left my phone at the house." I said as I sat down as I looked at the bear. "Why did you tell dad about the pictures?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the bear.

"He has to know that someone is looking into one of his members." she said as I looked at her. There had to be more than that and we both knew it. "Besides I don't think your father would appreciate the fact that...

"Do not even say it. Nothing is going on with me and Happy." I said as I sat down as she just stared at me. "I wouldn't hurt David like that."

"Sometimes feelings change."

"Well my feelings haven't" I said as Tara walked in with one of the nurses.

"Everything alright?" asked mom as they checked Abel as I checked my watch if I was lucky I might catch David at the station.

"Yeah we just need his doctor's authorization and he will be coming out this afternoon." she said as I grabbed my purse and left the room.

As I walked out of the hospital I bumped into Jax as he and Opie were on their way inside.

"Hey" said Jax as he gave me a quick hug as Opie did the same. "Abel out yet?" Jax asked as Opie headed inside.

"No Tara said they are waiting on the doctor mom is in there."

"Like always. Hey you coming by to see him?"

"Yeah" I replied as I headed over to my car, I was planning on going to the clubhouse as I began to look for my phone as I was going to call Piney, as I remembered the package for David on the passenger seat, there were more important things to deal right now.

~A~

Once I left the hospital I headed over to the station as I hoped David was there.

A part of me was glad David's jeep was at the station and at the same time I really did not want to do this. I just grabbed the package and headed inside walking over to David's office. He was working in something as I walked in closing the door behind me.

"Hey I've been calling you all morning." he said as I remembered my phone was at the house.

"Yeah I left it at the house." I said as I put the package on his desk as I sat down as he noticed the file in my hands.

"That's why your here?" he asked as I dropped it on his desk and sat back down.

"I just thought that you trusted me enough not to have me followed."

"I have nothing to do with that." he said as he threw the file back on the desk.

"Then what was it doing here? Why does it exist" I asked as sat back down and tried to control myself.

"Kohn brought this shit to my attention, I didn't say anything to you because I know I can trust you and all this is nothing." he said as I knew there was something there that he was not telling me.

"Okay that explains the pictures but why did you request the bank records?" I asked as his phone began to ring

"Liana I'm heading to the house in awhile, maybe we could eat dinner together for once and talk about all of this" he said as I stood up getting the point.

"Sure" I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out. As I walked passed Stahl who was standing outside of Unser's office looking my way.

"Well that didn't sound well." she said as she came and stood in front of me.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, but apparently Feds in Charming having such a great interest in my life. Why don't you and Agent Kohn get together and compare notes. Excuse me" I said as I was about to walk away when Unser walked into the station.

"Everything alright here?" asked Unser as he walked over to us.

"Yeah I was just leaving" I said as I walked out of the station as Stahl followed me outside.

"I wonder how will your daddy react that things may not be working out between you and the future Charming Chief of Police." she asked as she leaned on my car.

"The last thing my father wanted was for me to be with him, so keep your bullshit theories to yourself and stay the hell away from me." I said as I got in my car and headed over to the club.

~A~

Once I arrived at the clubhouse I noticed mom was getting out of her car.

"Hey" I said I went over to her car and stood next to her as I looked over to the bikes as I noticed Hap was not here.

"He's not here had to head back to Tacoma" said mom as I looked over at her.

"I'm not here for him" I said as Jax headed our way.

"Yeah. Hey they are taking Abel out already." she said as Jax nodded and headed over to his bike. "Liana are you going to go?" she asked as

"I have something to do first" I said as she grabbed my arm as I turned to look at her. "What?" I asked.

"Did you talk to David about the pictures?"

"Yeah it was Kohn." I said as she let me go.

"Shit does Hap know?" she asked.

"That's what I was here for." I said as I walked over to my car as I was going to head home and fix dinner.

Mom had called several times as I was getting everything ready, I could see Abel tomorrow or maybe later but I was not going to answer right now. As I got the plates I heard David walk in as I began to set the table.

"You found your phone." he said as he pointed at my phone that was on the counter.

"I didn't lose it" I said as he sat down at the table.

"About the bank statements..

"Let's just try to enjoy dinner for once." I said as he nodded.

"That sounds good" he said as I put his plate in front of him as I sat down as his phone began to ring.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said under my breath as he went to the living room.

"Sorry babe I have to go" he said as he grabbed his jacket and gave me a quick kiss.

"Of course. Charming always gets you."

"Liana"

"No I get it David, it's always been this way trust me I'm getting used to it." I said as he just walked out as I began to eat. Why do I keep putting myself thru this?

**We just don't work**

**But I can't walk away **

**It's like I love this pain**

(Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	11. You Made a Fool Out of Me

"Please stop ringing" I mumbled under the covers as I hoped the person calling me would get the point that I was not going to answer the phone.

"Liana your phone." said David as I looked over at him. When did he get in? I reached over for my phone and noticed it was mom no wonder she never got the point that I didn't want to talk.

"Liana come to the club now" said mom and hung up.

"Morning to you too." I said as I closed my phone and sat up. I had two choices turn off the phone and go to sleep or just get dressed and go to the clubhouse.

I looked over at David as it seemed he had gone back to sleep as I got out of bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he turned over as I was getting my purse. "I don't want you at the club something went down last night." he said as I just walked out of the room. Yeah and I wanted to have dinner with you last night I thought as I locked up and walked to my car.

~A~

When I arrived at the clubhouse I noticed mom's car was not in the parking lot, as I parked I noticed Luann was here so at least she may know something.

Walking inside of the clubhouse I noticed that it was empty as I spotted Luann sitting at the bar. It was way too quiet for my liking.

"Hey babe what are you doing here?" asked Luann as I sat down next to her.

"Mom called said she needed me here" I said as I checked my phone to see if mom had called me again.

"Same here, she might be back in a few. Do you know what's going on?"

"Not really, David said to stay away from the club."

"And here you are." said Luann as one of the girls brought me a coffee.

"Yeah I needed to get out of there for awhile."

"Everything going well with you two?" she asked as I really wanted to say yes.

"Shitty. Do you think David is capable of cheating?" I asked as I really did not know why that was in my mind at the moment.

"Well every man can cheat. Are things that bad?" she asked as the clubhouse's door opened as Jax's walked in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he gave me a kiss as mom and Tig walked in before I could answer.

"That's perfect as I'm taking care of everything you two are here gossiping over coffee." said mom as Chibs walked over to Jax as I noticed that there was someone laying on the chapel's table.

"You didn't ask for anything all you said was to come to the clubhouse." I said as she was paying attention to Jax as he was getting ready to leave.

"So what's going on with you two?" asked mom as she stood in front of us.

"Oh Liana thinks David-" I kicked her leg before she said everything. "Ow" she said as mom turned her attention to me.

"What is going on with you and David?" she asked as I knew she was going to get it out of Luann one of these days.

"There moving out of the apartment in a couple of days." said Luann as mom just walked away.

"Luann" I said as I hit her shoulder.

"Sorry she was going to get it out of me anyway."

"You know she tells everything to my father. That's the last thing I need so try to avoid talking with her."

"Yeah like that is an easy thing to do."

"What are we even doing here?" I asked again as I should really just go check up on the shop rather than trying to figure out what my mother needed.

"I have a feeling that this is a sort of lock down kind of thing." answered Luann. If that was the reason I was going to get out of here there was no way I was going to stay here.

"Liana it looks like David is outside." said Juice as he came and stood next to me as me and Luann looked at the camera he was pointing at.

"Oh shit" I said as I knew I wasn't supposed to be here.

"What?" asked Luann as she turned her attention to the cameras.

"I'm not supposed to be here remember." I said as I grabbed my purse as Luann grabbed my arm.

"You think he will buy it if I tell him you are not here?" asked Luann.

"We can try" I said as she nodded and went outside as I looked over at the monitors.

"So now what Liana he prohibits you to be with your family?" asked mom as she stood next to me as Luann walked back inside.

"I don't think he bought it but he left." she said as I grabbed my keys.

"Thanks I'm going home." I told Luann as I ignored mom and walked out.

On my way home I felt as if our relationship had began to crack when he asked me to marry him, he knew I was not interested in that. How would things have been if I had just said no. I probably wouldn't have him at all, and all I wanted was him not a house nor kids.

When I got to the apartment I saw that he was already here as I dreaded the walk upstairs. Things were changing and sometimes that is never good.

"Where were you?" he asked as I put my keys and purse on the couch.

"Had some things to do." I said as I took off my shoes.

"I knew you were at the clubhouse." I can just imagine what Luann told him, I should have just went out to talk to him rather than hiding in the clubhouse.

"Well that was one of my things that I had to do." I said as I was going to walk over to the room as he grabbed my hand.

"I told you not to go."

"Since when are we in a relationship where you control what I do? Beside I was with my family" I said as I moved away from him and walked over to the kitchen.

"Yeah apparently the only people who can tell you what to do right? There is a reason I did not want you at the club, it wasn't because I wanted to control you. Where are we going here Liana?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I have asked you to marry me it's been like there's this wall growing between us."

"Yeah and that wall is Charming, and to begin with David I never said that I wanted to be married."

"It has always been this way, now all of a sudden my job bothers you, and you did say you wanted to get married when you accepted the proposal. Just make up your mind Liana." he said as he walked out of the apartment.

~The Next Day~

I turned of the coffee machine as I grabbed my keys and left the apartment. I had spent the whole morning trying to get a hold of David and just gave up as Luann called me and told me that she was heading over to the club. Not the place I wanted to be but it was better than being alone right now, but I just had to stop somewhere before I headed over to the clubhouse.

"Hey what brings you here?" asked Tara as I was still amazed at how small Abel felt in my arms.

"Just came to see Abel" I answered as she closed the door, I had not been able to visit him.

"How do you do it?" Tara asked as I turned my attention to her as I had no idea what she was asking about. "How are you able to have a relationship with David and be okay with what the club does?"

"At this moment I myself can't answer that question." I said as I looked down at Abel and stood up as I wanted to go talk with Luann. I kissed Abel's forehead as I laid him back down and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Is everything alright with you and David?"

"Yeah just need to figure out some things, see you later Tara." I walked out of the room bumping into Jax on the way out.

"Came to see Abel?"

"Yeah was with him for a little while. Have you seen mom?" I was surprised she had not called me all day and at the same time found it very weird.

"She should be at the club, if she wasn't here with Abel."

"Alright see you later" I said as I gave him a quick hug and walked over to my car.

~A~

Arriving at the clubhouse I noticed it was full as I parked right next to Luann's car close to the garage. Before I walked in I tried David's phone and it went straight to voice mail. How did he expect me to tell him what I was thinking?

"You look like you had trouble sleeping." said mom as I walked over to her and Luann who were at the bar.

"Wow do I really look that bad?"

"No you look beautiful" answered Luann as she moved my hair back as I sat down and accepted the beer from sack.

"All I'm saying is that you look tired that's all." said mom and walked away.

"What her problem?" I asked Luann as I turned around to face her.

"That list is too long Liana."

"True"

"So you and David had a rough night?"

"Not really a night after I left here I went over to the house and we fought and he left."

"About?"

"If I want to be with him and getting married and moving to the new house and start having kids and all that."

"Are you still off birth control?"

"Yeah have been thinking about getting back on it but for some reason I haven't."

"Maybe it's a sign."

"Luann if we are going to talk about signs then I'm going with the negative pregnancy test I got last week, which means we are not ready for children. Everything was fine before her asked me to marry him and he bought a damn house."

"You're the one that said yes."

"That's what he said"

"Liana you have a man that wants to marry you and has bought you a house and treats you right and wants to have kids with you even when he knows how fucked up your family is. The last thing you should be doing is sitting here next to me, you should be out there living your life because we both know you don't want to leave David and you have the chance to be happy and not be like me or your mother."

"Wow" I said as I kept looking at her as she took my beer away. "You know you're right I'll be right back" I said as I grabbed my purse and headed over to the restroom so that I could freshen up and look for David.

~Gemma~

As I walked out of the kitchen I noticed Jax had just gotten back and was looking around.

"Whats going on?" I asked worried as something might have gone wrong.

"Where's Liana?" he asked as he kept looking around.

"In the restroom. Jackson what is going on?" I asked getting impatient as he didn't spill it out.

"We need to talk." he said as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Jackson."

"When we got Cherry out I found out David is cheating on Liana with Stahl."

"Oh shit"

"Ma I don't know what to do with that shit." he said as he shook his head. This may be a way to get Liana away from David and more closer to us.

"You have to tell her Jax"

"What no ma you know this will hurt her. Fuck"

"Jackson this is about protecting your sister, we both know that she deserves better than that asshole that thinks he can get away with hurting your family. You're her brother and protector." I said as I walked out of the kitchen as I knew he would do right by Liana.

"Gemma what's wrong?" asked Luann as I sat down next to her.

"Well it turns out Liana's good man is cheating on her with that ATF bitch Stahl."

"Oh how did Liana take it. Wait when did she find out?" she asked as she stood up.

"Jax is telling her?"

"What no why Jax?"

"She has a right to know."

"Yes but it should come from David. They are going thru a rough patch, this is not what they need right now."

"Well then Hale should have thought about, he is the one to blame here."

"All I'm saying is that she needs to think clearly before she does something she will end up regretting." "What like leave him?"

"Gemma do you really think this is what Liana wants or is this what you want? All you'll end up doing is destroying her chance to be happy."

~Liana~

"Liana we need to talk" said Jax as he grabbed my arm as we walked into a room. This did not feel right, I was trying to call David to let him know that I really needed to talk to him but of course he was not answering.

"About?" I asked as he closed the door.

"I don't know how your going to take this."

"Just say it Jax." I said as the waiting was driving me crazy and I was sure I was going to start panicking.

"Me and Unser broke into the station tonight, I found Stahl and David in Unser's office. David is cheating on you with that bitch."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I saw them, Hale was faced down on that shit." he said as every word seemed to sink into me as I felt sadness over anger. You know there is always when you think about what would you do if you ever found out someone cheated on you. This was not it I did not picture myself hiding my hurt I thought I was going to be strong and not want to just start crying.

"Jax I need to be alone" I said fighting back tears.

"Liana I wouldn't lie to you, mom knows she told me to tell you" he said as he grabbed my hands. Of course I believed him, Jax would know how this was going to hurt me.

"I'm fine can you give me some space Jax" I said as I sat on the bed. It was going to happen it was faith testing us every time. His job coming first every time and I the same, but this was the last straw we were over I didn't sign up for this.

"Alright I'm sorry Liana" he said as he let me go and walked out. As I heard the door closed I started crying as I felt every pain shoot through me. I wanted to throw things and at the same time I just wanted to hold myself and cry. I knew it had to be that bitch, but just ugh did I really expect this.

I walked into the restroom and turned on the sink as I splashed water on my face, even though I wanted to kill both of them at this moment I had to calm down and stop crying.

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself on the mirror. How the hell was I suppose to deal with this shit?

Okay I'm just going to go over to the station and deal with this. You can do this Liana just go fuck everything and go. I told myself over and over as I was unable to move away from the sink. As I turned off the water someone opened the door.

"Shit sorry" I said as Hap stared at me. I probably looked like a mess and he was wondering what the hell I was doing here.

"Do I have to kill him" he said as he looked at me.

"No" I said shaking my head as I began to wipe away my tears.

"Who do I have to kill then" he asked as I tried to get passed him as he blocked my way out.

"No one" I said shaking my head and was about to walk past him as he grabbed my arm.

_**I'm falling apart**_

Before I knew it I felt his lips on mine but not in a caring way but in a I want you rather than I need you. I kissed him back as he held me against the wall as I held on to him as he picked me up as I wrapped my legs around him as he walked over to the bed. This was wrong but felt so right.

_**I'm barely breathing**_

As my back hit the bed I opened my eyes as I found Hap staring down at me. I felt as if we both knew this was a mistake, but at this moment I really did not care and all I wanted was him.

_**With a broken heart that's still beating**_

I closed my eyes as everything I was feeling went away as he entered me. With every touch and kiss the pain went away and I enjoyed it for now as I knew it would all be back tomorrow.

_**So tonight**_

_**I'm going to find a way to make it **_

_**Without you.**_

_**(Thanks for Reading and Reviewing)**_


	12. Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right

Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right

Waking up feeling worse than last night was not what I expected, well right now I really did not know what to expect. I just wished that I was in my bed at the moment rather than at the clubhouse as I would of preferred to stay in bed all day.

I looked over at Hap who was still asleep, as much as I knew that it was a mistake I did not regret it one bit even though it seemed I was not going to be able to walk without a little pain for awhile.

Forget the soreness I had to get out of here before someone noticed that I had spent the night at the clubhouse especially in Hap's room. I removed the covers and got up from the bed as I quietly as I could and grabbed my clothes and made my way to the restroom.

As I fixed my hair I noticed the ring in the mirror, so much for my ring I thought as I took it off and stared at it. I thought twice about just flushing it but decided against it as I left the restroom.

"Hey" said Hap as he was standing in front of me as I held the door so hard my fingers began to hurt as I tried to ignore the fact that he was naked.

"I have to go" I said letting go of the door as I was about to walk past him as he grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him.

As my back touched the bed once again as I kissed Hap as every touch reminded me of how he made me forget all my problems with David, but right now all I wanted was to get back to reality and deal with David even though my body seemed to betray me with every touch.

Out of nowhere a quick knock on the door was heard before we could both react the door opened.

"Hey Hap um Clay..." Juice just stood there with the door open as he stared at us and quickly closed the door as I now laid shirtless under Hap.

"Shit." I said as Hap moved off me as I got up from the bed as I stared at the door as I should have listened to my mind and should of just left.

"I'll talk to him." said Hap as he put on his shirt and grabbed his cut and finished getting dressed as I fixed my jeans and shirt as I looked over at Hap who was staring at me. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said as he just left the room.

After I waited a while I left the room and hoped that no one was still at the clubhouse, I walked quickly out of the clubhouse and straight to my car not looking anywhere hoping no one saw me.

~A~

I debated on just going straight home but at the same time I guess I knew where I wanted to go as I was already reaching the station. I parked as I saw David's jeep and just went straight inside.

"Hey Liana, Hale's not in." announced Candy as I passed by her desk.

"His jeep is outside." I said as I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah but he is actually with Agent Stahl for the day." she said as I really wanted to kill him now more than ever.

"Thanks" I said as I made my way out of the station. As I passed my his jeep I took the ring out of my purse and threw it on the seat and walked over to my car as my phone began to ring. I was not in the mood to answer but I noticed it was Jake so I had no choice.

"You need to come to the shop now." said Jake and hung up the phone.

I arrived at the shop and really did not know what to think as Unser pulled up next to me as I was unable to move as I just stared at all the glass on the floor. I got out of the car as Unser opened the door for me as I noticed several Charming Pd were walking in and out of my shop.

"Liana who could of caused this?" Unser asked as I followed him inside.

"I have no idea." I said as I really did not want to deal with this today or anything. Walking into the shop I noticed that not only were my doors and windows broken but everything inside was damaged as well.

"Liana this shit I don't know what to say" Jake said as he looked around as he came and stood next to me. "I called the cops then called you and Sel but she is not answering, and well Nicole is on her way."

"Have you called the club?" Unser asked as I just closed my eyes and leaned on the wall as I shook my head no. "Do you want me to see if I can reach Hale?"

"Please don't make my day worse." I said as I heard two bikes pull up. "I guess they already heard." So much for protection.

"Shit what happened here." said Jax as he and Half sack entered the shop and looked around.

"Who caused it?" Half asked.

"Does it look like I would know?" I asked as he and Half sack kept looking around but were told to step aside and not to touch anything by Charming Pd.

"Liana it seems someone started from the inside and well worked their way out destroying everything they could except your office as it still remains untouched. Also the doors in the back were unlocked rather than broken into and the alarm never went off so they knew the code." he said as I looked over at Jake.

"Only me and Sel have the keys to the back." I said as I checked my purse to make sure I had my keys not that it mattered right now but I was glad I had not lost them.

"I know the code and so does Sel, Nicole is new she doesn't know it and well Bell has no reason to know it." said Jake as Fain wrote that down.

"Where is Sel?" Fain asked.

"She was on her way." answered Jake as Nicole walked in and looked around in shock.

"What happened?" she asked as she walked over to us as Jax made his way over to me as Jake went with Nicole as she got questioned.

"This isn't about the club." whispered Jax as he stood next to me.

"You sure?" I asked as I had never really thought this was about the club since I seemed to never be affected when the guys were having trouble.

"Yeah call me as soon as you know who did this." said Jax as Fain kept his eye on us as Jax left with Half sack.

"Where have you been?" Jake asked as Sel as she walked in with the same shocked expression as everyone.

"My keys were missing and I tried calling Bell several times this morning since she was not home." she announced as I looked over at Jake. "Shit you don't think?" Sel asked as she leaned on the wall as she ran her hand thru her hair.

"I thought you guys were over." I said as Jake had told me that Sel had cheated on Bell and they had been fighting since Bell found out.

"We were but she called me last night and last thing I remember was drinking and well that's it." she said as I just wanted to get away from all of this.

"Why did you even go back?" Jake asked.

"She forgave me if you have to know."

"Well this does not look like forgiveness." announced Jake as he looked around.

"We still don't know who was responsible Jake." she yelled at him.

"They knew the damn code Sel." he yelled back at her as I just stood up and grabbed my purse and walked over to Unser.

"I have to get out of here. Sel is on the insurance papers and well Jake knows more than anyone in this shop." I said as I really did not give a shit right now.

"Liana"

"I just have to get out of here."

"Jax told you" he said as I just walked away from him and over to Jake. So apparently more people besides Jax knew perfect.  
>"Work with Unser I just can't deal with any of this." I said as he understood as I just left the shop.<p>

~A~

Once I arrived at the house I felt numb, all I really wanted to do was go take a shower and go to bed and wake up the next as if nothing happened.

As I looked around the apartment the whole numbness seem to have left my body as I had grabbed the first thing that I saw and threw it against the wall which ended up being a vase which was now pieces of glass on the floor. Everything that I seemed to want to take my anger out on was glass or something real easy to break as I cried.

I stopped as it made no damn sense crying and destroying my shit as it was going to be me who was going to end up cleaning. I stood up and walked over to the room and went straight to the restroom.

Turning on the water and right away I knew I was not going to stop crying as I just gave in and threw myself on my knees on the bathtub floor. As I really hoped this was just a dream as pathetic as it sounded.

~Gemma~

"Do you really believe telling her was the right choice?" asked Luanne for what seemed the millionth time today.

"She just doesn't answer her phone it does not mean anything." I said as we made our way up the stairs of Liana's apartment.

Once we reached her apartment Luann knocked, and what seemed after awhile Liana finally opened the door. It was clearly known that she had been crying for awhile as her eyes were the puffiest I had ever seen them as we stepped insider her apartment.

"What are you doing with the boxes?" Luann asked as we looked around.

"Getting all of his shit out of my house." she said as there were several opened and closed boxes in the living room.

"Where is David, and how is he going to feel that you are throwing him out?" Luann asked.

"I have no idea and don't really care." she said as she looked over at us and then went back to what she was doing.

"Have you talked to him?" I asked as I was interested in what he had to say.

"No he is too busy at work." she said as Liana looked around the apartment. "Funny I could have had this place packed up in no time" said Liana as she closed another box and placed it by the door. As she walked over to us as we heard someone knocking.

"She is not dealing with it." said Luann as I really expected more out of Liana even though you could tell she had been crying she seemed to be trying hard to hold it together.

"What are you doing now?" asked Luann as Half sack put his things on the couch and opened the door. "I'm changing the locks." answered Liana as Half sack got to work.

"Well she is your daughter." said Luann as she just shrugged as we both stared at Liana as she continued packing.

"So Liana what is going on with the shop?" I asked as Jax had called me and told me that it had been vandalized and they had been looking at one of her workers.

"I don't have time for that right now. I have to take care of this first so that I'm able to think what I want to do with the shop." she said as I stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Luann asked as she walked over to her.

"No I can handle it, only help I needed was the locks."

"So we should head out." suggested Luann as she hugged Liana who seemed to return a weaker version of a hug.

"Alright call me if you need anything." I said as I gave her a hug. This was how Liana would get when something would go wrong she preferred to deal with it alone and would find her way out alone.

"It would help her a bit if she was drunk." said Luanne as she walked over to her car. "Let's just hope she doesn't become bitter."

~A~

It had been several hours that I had finished putting all his stuff outside of the apartment, and as I just sat here and watched the clock move as I waited for David to arrive. I seemed to be getting impatient and for the first time I did not know what to do as I had time to kill.

After getting a buzz from drinking I decided to stop when I started thinking about burning all his shit in front of the lawn which would only cause problems to me, well also to him but I really did not care one bit.

Finally I heard a couple of keys jingle by the door as he seemed to have been trying to open the door. Once he noticed that I had changed the locks I waited for his reaction.

"Liana"he called out as he banged on the door as my phone began to ring.

As I stood up from the couch I put the glass on the table and ignored the phone as I made my way over to the door.

"I see you didn't get the memo" I said as I pointed to the boxes as I stood with the door half open as he looked at me.

"You changed the locks want to explain the reason to me?" he asked as I did not move as he thought I was going to let him into my apartment.

"Oh you came home was her pussy not that good, or what you really thought you could hit that and then come home to me?"

"Liana can we talk about this...

"David there's nothing to talk about get your shit and leave."

"Liana"

"Nope I'm done. I'm not taking you back no matter whatever reason you had you're not stepping in my apartment ever again and you are out of my life and I'm so thankful that I have nothing that will keep me tied to you." I said as it hurt me as much as it seemed to be hurting him.

"Give me a chance to explain." he said as I just shook my head as I fought back the tears I did not want him to ever see.

"Just leave David." I said as I slammed the door and turned off the lights and headed over to the room.

**It's Sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life**

**Starts with goodbye**

**(Thanks for reading and Reviewing)**


End file.
